el amor contra el destino del anillo
by aliska
Summary: que sucederia si en vez de un hobbit fuera una elfa bellisima que oculta su rostro quien llevara el anillo?¿y si la comunidad fuera una totalmente diferente?(contiene slash)¿y que podria pasar si a una elfa le rompen el corazon? reviews
1. prologo

El amor contra el destino del anillo  
prologo  
¿Que pasaría si el anillo fuera llevado por una elfa,en vez de un hobit(aunque ellos lo hacen muy bien)y si esta elfa encontrara el amor de su vida en este viaje? Esta historia relata la historia de una joven elfa que desde que se engendro fue designada por los Valar (dioses de la tierra media)para destruir el anillo único, encontrando en esta aventura el amor en un joven elfo llamada legolas(como si ya no lo supieran), pasando por tristezas y muchas alegrías  
  
Los personajes fueron creados por el maestro J.R.R TOLKIEN solo algunos son de mi invención.no sé mucho de los parajes de la historia pero haré lo mejor que pueda, espero les guste mi historia, a mi solo se me viene a la cabeza y la escribo, perdonen los errores de ortografía(por no decir horrores)es mi primer escrito habrán toda clase de encuentros y situaciones amorosas. Chao.Manden sus criticas o ideas, (eso es muy importante para hacer una historia que os guste) ¡Miqueli! 


	2. introduccion

El amor contra el destino del anillo introducción 

La noche era clara en Eldamar, en el castillo de los elfos noldor. 

El rey Finarfin esperaba con impaciencia la hora descrita, esta seria su hija más joven, mas aun que su hija Altariel a quien hace tiempos no veía, un llanto comenzó a escucharse, el corazón del rey se acelero y una puerta se abrió en el mismo instante en que él iba a entrar.

**_-_**_mi señor a nacido su hija_ –dijo con alegría la elfa que había atendido a la reina.

El rey entro –_oh, reina mía, mi amada eärwen_ –dijo esto tomando de la mano a la bella reina.-_como he ansiado verte_.

En ese momento entro en el cuarto una joven elfa llevando en brazos una linda bebe. Las miradas de los reyes se chocaron sabia lo que pasaría, debían cumplir su promesa, pues muy bien sabían que era la voluntad de los valar y que el rey había dado su palabra.

La reina tomo a su hija. – _hija, hija mía ve con tu destino, pues se que es mas grande de lo que nosotros te podemos dar, mas cuando termines tu misión volverás a casa con_ _nosotros tenemos la eternidad para esperarte_.-diciendo esto beso a la bebita en la frente y se la entrego al rey.

El rey Finarfin beso a la reina y camino rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo mirando a su joven hija, mientras recordaba....................

Aquella noche era oscura y la reina Eärwen estaba muy enferma, el había mandado llamar el mejor sanador del reino y este no le dio ninguna esperanza, ni a su reina, ni a su hija que dentro del vientre era aun muy pequeña, el desespero y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, allí comenzó a gritar.-_daría lo que fuera por salvarlas, lo que fuera,_ _no importa que, lo daría, juro que lo daría_.- en medio de su llanto se quedo dormido sobre su cama.

Esa noche en sus sueños vio los valar, el se arrodillo y escucho que le decían-_puedo salvarlas mas tu deberás pagar un alto precio_.-el rey Finarfin se estremeció -_que piden dioses, míos pues ya he dicho que pagare lo que me pidan_ -una voz se adelantó a las demás diciendo – _dame tu hija, la que nacerá, y no preguntes para_ _que la deseo, a su debido tiempo lo sabrás, mas he de decirte que fue elegida al ser_ _engendrada la noche de la mas grande de las estrellas,¿qué decides?-_ el rey respondió titubeando-_oh, grandes yo les daré mi hija pues prefiero verla viva, por que parece que la muerte llega inminente sobre ella y mi reina, mas aun así quiero que me digáis ¿qué seguridad tendré yo de que ella estará bien?¿De que su vida no será más odiosa que una muerte temprana? ¿De que algún día ella será feliz?¿Pues yo dioses míos no seria capaz de vivir con la angustia de no saber que será de ella?-_con una voz dulce los valar respondieron –_oh, si que eres un gran elfo pues aun ante tus dioses te preguntas por tu hija, yo no te pido que la olvides, ni que dejes de ser su padre, solo te pido te separes de ella por el tiempo que ella ha servimos para cumplir su misión, después será libre y podrá volver a tu castillo sin mas obligaciones que vivir su vida, mas mientras esto sucede tu Finarfin podrás visitarla junto con su madre, pero solo comenzaran a hacerlo cuando ella sea lo suficientemente mayor como para entender lo que sucedió y podrás decirle toda la verdad y ella habrá de entender, después de que esto suceda ella podrá_ _ir donde quiera caminar por sus bosques y compartir con ustedes, mas solo cuando_ _cumpla su misión será libre_...........-hubo una gran pausa y la voz prosiguió_.-como nosotros tomaremos parte de su vida habremos de pagarle por su sacrificio, y como_ _pago he de decirte que ella será hermosa, mas hermosa que el sol ,que la luna y que las estrellas ,será mas hermosa que las flores en primavera, y la misma Luthien será una estrella muerta comparada con su belleza, será la criatura mas bella que haya existido, exista o existirá y nada ni nadie superara su esplendor, tendrá en sus manos , su cuerpo, su voz todos los talentos que son capaces hombres ,elfos y enanos mas tendrá que desarrollarlos si desea usarlos, también sus talentos amorosos será únicos por que su cuerpo sabrá todas las artes de la pasión y el placer corporal sin haberlas vivido, mas más allá no puedo ir porque solo la vida forja los sentimientos y pensamientos de las criaturas y solo ella decidirá que sentir y en que creer, si ser noble, alegre o callada, solo ella y la vida lo decidirán pues yo actuó sobre el cuerpo pero no sobre el espíritu, lo único que puedo asegurarles es que ella amara sus padres y nunca les reprochara por lo que le hicieron . _

El rey salió de sus pensamientos y llego por fin a la puerta cuando la abrió dos elfos jóvenes esperaban eran altos y hermosos, Finarfin les entrego su hija con tristeza pero con esperanza por un próximo reencuentro-uno de los elfos le hablo-_ oh, gran rey de los noldor, tu hija esta en buenas manos, la llevaremos al valle de andúne (valle del atardecer), donde comenzara su vida, la llamaremos Elentari "reina de las estrellas", yo mismo vendré por ti cuando sea hora de decirle toda la verdad_.-y sin decir mas montaron en unos hermosos caballos y partieron


	3. elentari, la doncella elfa guerrera

Capitulo 1 Elentari, la doncella elfa guerrera 

Faltaban dos días para la llegada de sus padres habían pasado ya 1007 años, ella quería verlos, los amaba inmensamente aunque nunca los hubiera visto(solo sabia de ellos lo que le habían dicho sus maestros). Elentari era hermosa con ojos azules mas intensos que el cielo y que el mar juntos, sus labios eran carnosos, rosados y frescos, su era cabello largo y caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, era de color negro mas negro que la oscuridad y la noche, su piel era blanca, mas blanca que la nieve y la luna cuando esta llena, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban formados por con una exquisitez única,era bella ,bella como lo dijeron los valar ,la mas hermosa de las criaturas. Ella fue entrenada en las artes bélicas, sabia manejar la espada,el arco, en fin todas la armas mas ella eligió para si el arco y los saís (dos sables largos ,que se llevan en ambas manos con las puntas hacia atrás ,paralelas a los brazos dejando ver sus puntas en los codos,y que se guardan en las botas ya que son muy ligeros y delgados).También fue enseñada en su misión sabia todo lo que se sabia sobre el anillo, hablaba varias lenguas, sabia que debía ser doncella(virgen), que debía ser leal a sus sentimientos, y que solo el amor vencería el poder del anillo, aunque a Elentari estos dos últimos requisitos le parecían un complicado acertijo que sus maestros no quisieron explicarle aunque tampoco podrían.

Un día.....................

Elentari estaba sentada en un tronco con las ropas para entrenar, en ese instante llego Airë su amiga que aunque no era guerrera como casi ninguna elfa, habían sido amigas desde niñas y compartían muchos momentos juntas: (esta es Airë)

_-Elen, Elen (como la llamaban normalmente)ven acá tu maestro te llama es hora de entrenar_.

Elen se levantó y fue corriendo donde su maestro Luteror.

-_aiya, maestro_.-saludo elen con alegría.

El maestro la saludo cortésmente y le dijo:

-_Elentari, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y llego la hora. Tus padres vendrán hoy mismo y mañana partirás a Rivendel, debes llegar pronto pues allí habrán de entregarte el anillo, y comenzaras tu misión, Lord Elrond te espera y tu viejo amigo gandalf también. _

-_Gandalf_-dijo elen alegremente –_que felicidad hace mucho que no lo veo_

-_mas debo aconsejarte algo.-_diciendo luteror con aire triste_- Tú mi joven elentari eres hermosa, por eso yo te advierto que lo mejor será que cubras tu rostro y no te muestres a nadie ya que podrías ser más valiosa que el mismo anillo, porque la belleza puede ser una virtud o una desgracia, Gandalf ya te conoce y el mismo me dijo que te diera este consejo. _

Elen acepto el consejo. En ese momento Luteror llamo a Airë, esta llevaba una capa muy hermosa, y un uniforme de los elfos guerreros de Lorien y se lo entrego a Elen, saliendo rápidamente como se lo pidió Luteror.

Elen miro a su maestro y le dio las gracias.luteror la miro diciendo:

-_Elen, ya estas lista, en ti esta este mundo, se que no conoces nada afuera pues nunca has salido, allí encontraras belleza y fealdad, alegría y tristeza, pero tu deberás ser fuerte aunque difícil es tu camino. _

Elen, se quedo pensativa, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba dejar su hogar, tenia miedo, pero debía ser fuerte. En un momento llegaron dos elfos anunciando la llegada del rey Finarfin y la reina Eärwen.Elen se levanto enseguida y corrió a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, mientras Lutenor iba a recibir a los reyes.

Al cabo de un rato Elentari llego junto a sus padres, los reyes se quedaron mudos ante la belleza de su hija.

El rey se aproximo a ella diciendo-_benditos sean los valar por haber cumplido su promesa_-y le tomo las manos a Elen.

La reina la abrazo y lloro, sin ser capaz de decir nada. La noche siguió y los reyes contaron a Elen toda la historia, pero no le contaron sobre los dones que le concedieron los valar, ya que ellos mismos así lo exigieron.

Cuando ya era media noche Luteror llego:

-_Oh, grandes reyes siento interrumpios pero vuestra hija debe partir a el alba. Se que tenéis mucho de que hablar, pero el mundo la espera y saben que así debe ser_.-lutenor continuodiciendo _– Querida Elen, Ciryatan te acompañara en tu camino, ustedes han sido buenos amigos y se conocen muy bien, así que he decidido que el te acompañara, ya he enviado a Gandalf una carta para que este listo a recibir tu nueva compañía-_y diciendo esto seretiro_. _Elen se alegro mucho porque Ciryatan iría con ella, este era un elfo de Lorien de cabello rubio, había sido por mucho tiempo su compañero de entrenamiento, aunque hace mucho no lo veía (este es Ciryatan)

La hija y los padres se despidieron y fueron a sus aposentos.

Elen no pudo dormir mucho, pensando en el otro día, conocía el camino por los mapas, mas sabría que no seria lo mismo estando allí.

Al amanecer Elen se levanto y se preparo vistiendo las ropas que le habían entregado era un hermoso uniforme de la guardia de Lorien su hermana Altariel se lo había enviado, llevaba una capa larga que se la cruzaba en el pecho pareciendo así una gran túnica púrpura, en su cabeza llevaba una corona y una especie de burda que tapaba su largo cabello y su rostro de la nariz para abajo, en sus ojos un velo del que se podía ver perfectamente hacia fuera pero nada hacia adentro, (hagan de cuenta la ropa árabe)la joven puso sus saís en sus botas ligeras, fuertes y de color negro y su carcaj y su arco en la espalda, cuando salió, Lutenor la esperaba, se dirigieron a los establos donde la esperaba Airë con un caballo blanco, de largas crines y esbeltas extremidades y con un cuerno en la frente (una especie de unicornio), , no muy lejos estaban sus padres y Ciryatan .Elen se abrazo con sus padres y saludo cordialmente a su compañero de viaje, Lutenor se le acerco diciendo:

-_Mira Elen este caballo es copo azul criado en los establos de Rohan, hijo de sombragris el señor de los caballos será tu amigo y quien te acompañara en este viaje, el cuerno que posee yo con mi magia se lo he otorgado para que así sea mas fuerte y veloz _-dijo esto estregándole la riendas del corcel, y siguió hablando- _toma esto es una joya valiosa-_Entregándole una cadena con una estrellita de cristal-_Es una estrella que te iluminara cuando encuentres el camino. _

En ese momento se acerco Airë –_toma amiga mía esto lo he hecho para ti tal vez los uses- _y le entrego un paquete con unos hermosos vestidos, adornos para el cabello y varios accesorios, termino diciendo-_que Erü te acompañe_.

Elentari miro a sus padres los abrazo y monto en el corcel y salió galopando junto a Ciryatan que iba en un caballo negro y rápido, Elen no se atrevió a mirar atrás .Y así los dos guerreros desaparecieron en la bruma del alba.

En el camino mientras salían del valle del Andune Elen recordó su vida allí, sus juegos y sus

alegrías, que aunque bien tenia que estudiar mucho y entrenar, le habían dado afecto y cariño, se sintió feliz y siguió su camino hacia el destino que ahora ya no estaba escrito.


	4. la comunidad del anillo

Capitulo 2 La comunidad del anillo 

(Rivendel)

-_que sucede Gandalf_-pregunto Aragorn al viejo mago

-_aun no llega_ -respondió el viejo con aire misterioso

-_a quien espera amigo mío, el anillo ya esta aquí_.-dijo extrañado Aragorn

-_no es a él Aragorn, y no te lo ocultare mas esto, espero al portador del anillo_

-¿_Cómo dices?_-exclamo Aragorn con asombro

-_así como lo oísteis viejo amigo, pronto a de llegar_.

En ese instante se escucho un galope de caballos y Gandalf se levanto rápidamente

-_es ella_ –exclamo con cara de alivio

-¿_ella_?-pregunto Aragorn

Gandalf no presto atención, y al cabo de unos momentos dos jinetes se pararon frente a ellos, uno en un caballo blanco envuelto en una capa púrpura de la cabeza a los pies el otro en un corcel negro y con las ropas de los elfos guerreros de Lorien

-_maara tulda_ (bienvenida)-proclamo Gandalf

-_maara tulda viejo amigo_-respondió el jinete

Aragorn se quedo atónito con todo esto, pero más aun con la bella voz que salía de ese extraño jinete y con el cuerno del caballo.

Gandalf se volvió a Aragorn y le dijo: -_he aquí, quien destruirá el anillo_ –

Aragorn no sabia que decir era grande su sorpresa, mientras tanto Elen y Ciryatan se bajaron de los caballos.

Gandalf se volvió hacia ellos y le dijo a Elen –_veo que has escuchado mis consejos y decidiste tapar tu rostro. _

Elen con tono respetuoso -_como siempre amigo mío, escucho tus consejos_-

Gandalf mirando a Aragorn y dirigiéndose a Elen-_he aquí a Aragorn hijo de arathorn, heredero del hijo de isildur. _

Y luego dirigiéndose a Aragorn -_he aquí a Elentari, hija del rey de los elfos noldor Finarfin y la reina Eärwen de Alqualonde, la que será la portadora del anillo y a quien acompañaremos, su acompañante es Ciryatan elfo de Lorien elegido por Lutenor y enviado por Galadriel ha esta misión. _

Aragorn hizo silencio un momento y exclamo con asombro-_entonces eres hermana de galadriel si no me engaña la memoria. _

Gandalf le miro sonriente-_si así es solo que no se conocen mutuamente y que de Elentari pocos conocen ya que no ha vivido con sus padres.-_y dirigiéndose a Elen_-mi amigo se refiere a tu hermana Altariel quien ahora se llama Galadriel._

En el momento alguien los interrumpió, era un guardia pidiendo sus presencias en el concilio, mientras el guardia decía esto miraba desconfiado a los desconocidos, mas con mas misterio al jinete sin rostro.

Los cuatro nuevos compañeros fueron al concilio, mas Ciryatan no entro pues no estaba invitado.

Todos los presentes en el concilio miraban asombrados el guerrero de capa oscura, menos elrond que ya conocía todo el asunto.

El concilio comenzó, se mostró el anillo, y empezó a decidirse quien lo llevaría, en ese momento elrond tomo la palabra: (Elrond)

-_gracias a ti frodo bolsón el anillo esta aquí_ –mirando con dulzura al mediano-_pero tu camino termina aquí a no ser que quieras, seguir y terminar la misión_- a lo que frodo respondió que seguiría para ayudar al nuevo portador.

Elrond continuo-_el portador ha sido elegido hace ya mucho tiempo y esa persona es_ _esta_.-señalando a Elentari.Todo se quedo en silencio y al momento estallo una discusión. Borimir se adelanto diciendo-¿_cómo es posible que le entreguemos el anillo a un extraño? Eso es ilógico_ _Elrond._ (Boromir)

Gandalf se adelanto –_ella no es una extraña Boromir, la conocemos mejor que a ti mismo. _

-¡_que!¿Ella? dices que una mujer llevara el anillo_.- reprocho Borimir

-_no es una mujer Boromir, ella es una elfa, es la doncella elfa guerrera del valle del_ _atardecer, no una mujer_-y dirigiéndose a Elen –_presentate joven guerrera_.

Elen se levanto y todos la miraban ansiosos, con voz segura y firme Elen sé presento-_yo soy Elentari hija de Finarfin rey de los elfos noldor en Eldamar y Eärwen de Alqualonda, soy hermana de Galadriel la reina de la luz , guerrera del valle Andune, y he venido aquí para ser la portadora del anillo que nací para destruir. _

Tras estas palabras todos guardaron silencio pues quedaron extasiados con aquella voz cristalina y dulce. Pero Boromir tomo otra vez la palabra

-_y porque no deja ver su rostro acaso teme de nosotros, o es un monstruo_.

-_calla sobre lo que no sabes Boromir de Gondor, sus razones habrán no te parece_ – refunfuño Gandalf y dirigiéndose a todos dijo –_yo la conozco desde hace mucho y confío en ella y su maestro, ella portara el anillo si Elrond esta deacuerdo _– dijo esto mirando a Elrond.

Elrond se levanto y dijo: _oh, tu Elentari, levántate y toma el anillo que desde que nacisteis ha sido tu destino portarlo y destruirlo. _

Dicho esto Elen se levanto y tomo el anillo y lo puso en la cadena que le regalo su maestro, luego lo escondió entre su capa.

Nuevamente Elrond tomo la palabra y pidió a los presentes quien iría con la portadora, los cuatro hobits merry ,pippin ,sam y frodo decidieron ir, también Gimli el enano hijo de gloin ,Boromir ,aragorn, y Gandalf ,y por ultimo un elfo, Legolas príncipe del bosque negro.

Cuando Legolas se levanto Elen lo miro y sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si ya lo conociera desde hace mucho o como sí él fuera alguien muy especial en su vida, mas no presto mucha atención a esto.

Mientras tanto Legolas para sus adentro se preguntaba por que aquella elfa escondería su rostro, algo en su voz lo había seducido, pero el tampoco presto atención.

Al cabo de un rato llego Ciryatan y Gandalf lo presento a todos-_he aquí un elfo de Lorien, enviado por Celeborn y Galadriel para que acompañe a la portadora-_todos asintieron.

Entonces Elrond tomo la palabra y dijo-_la compañía esta lista ,irán los hobits Merry,pippin ,frodo y sam leales compañeros,Aragorn heredero de isildur hábil viajero,Boromir de Gondor hombre fuerte, los elfos Legolas príncipe del bosque negro , Ciryatan guardián de Lorien ,y Gandalf experimentado guía, por ultimo Elentari la portadora del anillo y quien es responsable por él ,esta es la comunidad del anillo, deben de saber que no están obligados a ir hasta el final y que cuando quieran pueden_ _retirarse_.-Elrond miro los formadores de la comunidad –_se quedaran aquí hasta que sea la hora de partir ,mientras tanto descansen ,ahorren fuerzas para el camino ....Quedan en su hogar, hoy habrá una fiesta ,están invitados ,los espero en la noche_.-dicho esto,se levanto y se marchó así hicieron todos.


	5. la curiosidad de elentari

Capitulo 3 La curiosidad de Elentari 

(Rivendel)

después del concilio Elen decidió dar un paseo por los jardines, camino largo rato, hasta llegar bajo un frondoso árbol que al dejar caer sus hojas formaba en el suelo una alfombra ocre, Elen se acostó allí y comenzó a recordar el viaje hecho hacia donde ahora se encontraba...................

Después de dejar el valle, Ciryatan y ella galoparon hasta el anochecer, cuando el sol cayo decidieron quedarse a dormir en un pequeño bosque ambos, estaban muy cansados y no vieron la necesidad de hacer guardia, aunque por precaución pidieron a sus corceles avisarles de algún peligro, no hicieron fogatas para no llamar la atención y hicieron unos lechos improvisados con algunas plantas y ramas que vieron convenientes, así la primera noche paso sin ningún sobresalto, cuando llego el alba comenzaron nuevamente su viaje. El nuevo día era soleado y dejaron la extensa llanura para internarse en un bosque de pequeños árboles que dejaban pasar libremente el sol por sus ramajes al llegar el medio día pasaron junto un riachuelo que formaba pequeñas cascaditas, decidieron detenerse. Ella fue a darse un baño en aquellas aguas y Ciryatan fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores para no molestarla, mientras se bañaba pensó que no era necesario cubrir su rostro hasta llegar a Rivendel pues le molestaba un poco esa capa sobre la cara, de pronto vio un ave extraña en las ramas de un árbol cercano que la miraba, pero cuando esta vio que ella la observaba se fue, Elen termino de bañarse, se vistió con ropas de viaje y recogió su cabello con unas trenzas para no enredarlo en el camino, al cabo de un tiempo Ciryatan regreso con unas frutas y se sorprendió al verla sin el rostro cubierto ambos se sentaron a comer y a conversar sobre lo bello del bosque y los recuerdos de tiempos pasados, al rato Ciryatan decidió bañarse ,entonces ella dio la espalda al riachuelo, pues se sentía muy cansada como para ir a caminar, mientras Ciryatan se bañaba ellos comenzaron a hablar , Ella le describió el ave que había visto anteriormente y le pregunto si la conocía a lo que él respondió negativamente,siguieron hablando ,pero en un instante a ella le entraron unas ganas enormes de mirar atrás ,muy cautelosamente ella volvió la cabeza y allí estaba ese bello elfo dando la espalda con el agua por la cintura, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su fuerte espalda ,sus brazos eran fuertes y bien formados y su piel resplandecientemente hermosa ,ella volvió la cabeza rápidamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ,gracias a Erü Ciryatan no la había visto, ella no comprendió su acto pero concluyo que era curiosidad, después de que Ciryatan termino su baño y estuvo listo emprendieron el viaje, el sol aun estaba alto aunque podría verse que habían pasado unas dos horas desde que el sol estuvo el lo alto, cabalgaron largo tiempo, cuando el sol cayo comenzó a llover y se refugiaron en unos peñascos que salían de una montaña, allí el suelo estaba seco ,secaron los caballo ya que ella pensaba que ellos también sentirían frío, comieron y tendieron unas capas y se acostaron ,pero el frió era insoportable, y ella no podía dormir Ciryatan se percato de eso ,entonces el tomo su capa y se recostó junto a ella abrazándola y poniendo la capa sobre los dos, ella pensó en apartarlo pero no vio excusa para hacerlo, además hacia mucho frió y no podía negarse a tal ayuda, en ese momento Ciryatan canto una canción:

_si el cielo se oscureciese solo una luz brillaria,_

_una luz que ni la luna , ni el sol igualaria,_

_las estrellas son bellas pero hay algo que lo es mas _

_por que despues que ella resplandesca en tus ojos _

_no la olvidaras jamas___

Ella se durmió no comprendió las palabras de Ciryatan, ni a que se refería.

Cuando amaneció un sol reluciente asomo en el cielo, habían dormido mucho así que partieron pronto cabalgaron todo el día y descansaron cuando el sol se oculto, pero decidieron cabalgar en la noche pues ya Rivendel estaba cerca y pronto llegarían, el resto del viaje continuo sin ningún contra tiempo, cuando el sol salió se detuvieron un momento para Elen cambiarse sus ropas por las que le había recomendado su maestro, volvieron a montar y al cabo de unas horas llegaron a su destino...

De repente alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de Elen era Arwen 

-_hola Elentari_- saludo cordialmente la princesa

-_hola su majestad_ –respondió sorprendida Elen

-_veo que te gusta este lugar ¿es bello verdad?-_continuo Arwen

-_Si, es bellísimo princesa_-Elen seguía sorprendida, pues nunca había tratado con Arwen

-_por favor llamadme solo Arwen_ –dijo la elfa con voz dulce-_tu y yo somos familia o ¿acaso lo olvidas? _

-_No, no lo olvido y por favor llámame solo Elen_ –contesto rápidamente la interrogada

-_dime Elentari por que cubres tu rostro, si no quieres responderme entenderé, pues no deseo incomodarte_-dijo Arwen mirándola tiernamente

-_oh, Arwen yo te responderé si prometes no contarlo a nadie pues veo que no tienes malas intenciones-_dijo Elen

-_no lo contare a nadie te lo prometo_

Entonces Elen le contó lo sucedido, Arwen se sorprendió de sus palabras pues pensó que debía ser verdaderamente bella para que le pidieran tal cosa. Arwen no se quería quedar con la duda, así que le dijo a Elen:

-_dime Elen seria mucho pedirte que me mostraras tu rostro, quiero conocerte_.

Elen callo un momento-_esta bien, pero solo a ti_-respondió Elen finalmente

Arwen le dijo a Elen que la esperaba cuando el sol comenzara a caer en su habitación, a lo que Elen asintió.

Arwen se marcho y Elen se fue en busca de Gandalf, pero lo que encontró fue a los cuatro hobbits que la miraban desconfiados, frodo se adelanto y la saludo: 

-_hola misteriosa dama_ –dijo alegremente frodo

-_aiya_ –saludo Elen. pareciera como si la tensión hubiera desaparecido, los otros hobbits se acercaron y se presentaron, esta vez sam tomo la palabra: 

_-¿eres una elfa verdad?-_pregunto sam tímidamente

-_si lo soy_ –contesto Elen entre risas

_-¿y porque cubres tu rostro?¿Acaso no son los elfos las criaturas más bellas de la tierra media?_-continuo sam

-_bueno eso dicen_, _pero no puedo explicarte la razón de porque me oculto, pero no se_ _preocupen a su debido tiempo lo sabrán_-Elen dijo esto mirándolos a todos

La conversación siguió animadamente los hobbits le contaron a Elen las historias de la comarca y muchas otras cosas, así paso un buen rato hasta que Elen se despidió pues el sol comenzaba a descender y Arwen la esperaba.

Elen camino por los pasillos y le pregunto a un guardia donde se encontraba la habitación de Arwen, siguió las indicaciones que había conseguido y llego a una puerta de color ocre y adornada con oro y plata, toco suavemente y una voz la invito a seguir:

-_pasa Elen_

Elen entro cerrando la puerta a su paso, era una bella habitación,con grandes ventanales que llevaban delicadas cortinas blancas ,había una gran cama con sabanas blancas y muchos adornos de exquisito gusto,al fondo en una banca junto a la ventana principal estaba sentada Arwen que observaba ansiosa a Elen :

-_hola Arwen_-dijo Elen un poco nerviosa

-_ven aquí_ –contesto la otra elfa

Elen se acerco y se sentó junto a Arwen:

-_aun no te has arrepentido_-replico la princesa de Rivendel

-_No, no lo he hecho, además me molesta mucho tener que esconderme así al menos con alguien podré hablar sin esta cosa. _

Dicho esto Elen desprendió su capa y quito la burda. Nadie en la tierra media podría describir la cara de asombro de Arwen quien para sus adentros sé decía "si que es bella,

Ni yo ni nadie podría superarla". Elen miro asustada a Arwen que tenia una cara como si hubiera visto el fin del mundo:

_-¿que sucede princesa?_ –dijo Elen nerviosa

-_oh, hermosa Elentari si que eres bella, gran razón tiene Gandalf al darte ese consejo, pues cualquiera al verte desesperaría ante tal maravilla, igual que como estoy yo ahora_- expreso Arwen con gran exaltación.

Elen se sentía avergonzada con las palabras de la elfa y no pudo ocultarlo.

-_no te avergüences amiga mía, solo digo lo que veo, aunque creo que no son palabras suficientes para expresarlo, pero no te preocupes, yo guardare tu secreto. _

Las dos elfas hablaron por largo rato, Arwen le contó de su amor por Aragorn con lujo de detalles y le pregunto a Elen por algún romance a lo que esta respondió que no había tenido ninguno hasta el momento, después de mucho hablar ambas se despidieron pues pronto seria la fiesta y debían prepararse, pero prometieron volver todos los días a la misma hora.

Elen llego a la habitación que le habían asignado y se sentó sobre su cama, en el mismo instante que tocaban a la puerta

_-¿quién es?-_pregunto la joven suavemente

Una varonil voz se escucho al otro lado de la puerta:

_-soy yo Ciryatan ¿puedo pasar? _

_-si pasa _

Ciryatan entro y cerro la puerta, para ese entonces Elen ya se había quitado su mascara

Y estaba soltando su cabello.

_-hola Elen ¿dónde estabas te estuve buscando? _

_-disculpa que me halla ido así, estuve con Arwen y con los hobbits_-contesto Elen _-¿y tu que has hecho? _

-_nada en especial_ –dijo el elfo, que la observaba como extasiado_-¿paso por ti para ir a la fiesta?_-dijo Ciryatan como saliendo de su aletargamiento

_-Sí, esta bien _

Rápidamente el joven elfo salió de la habitación, sin notar que alguien venia por el corredor:

-_Hola, guardia de Lorien, gustosos los ojos que vuelven a verte_.

Ciryatan levanto la cabeza rápidamente, por estar pensando en la belleza de su amiga no había notado que alguien venia

-_saludos Legolas príncipe del bosque negro_-dijo Ciryatan sorprendido.

-_hace mucho que no te veía Ciryatan ¿qué has hecho con tu vida?_-pregunto el Legolas

_-aquí me ves viejo amigo, cumpliendo con el deber_ –contesto el loriense

ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hablando de sus nuevas aventuras y se sentaron en uno de los corredores, hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que Legolas le pregunto por Elentari:

_-¿dime Ciryatan la conoces hace mucho_? –pregunto tímidamente el elfo

_-¿a quien?-_contesto Ciryatan haciéndose el desentendido

-_a la elfa, a la nueva portadora de anillo_-confirmo Legolas

_-¡ah! A ella, si la conozco hace bastante pues fue mi compañera de entrenamiento_-contesto tranquilamente el guardia

_-¿extraño que siendo hermana de Galadriel nunca hallamos sabido de ella?-_continuo Legolas

-_sabes algo, yo tampoco me lo explico muy bien, pero habrá sus razones ¿no te parece?_

-_si ya lo creo pero no entiendo, porque cubre su rostro eso si es extraño ¿acaso temerá a algo? ¿Verdad que tu le has visto?¿Cuéntame como es ella?-_dijo el Legolas ansiosamente

_-ya quisiera yo amigo, poderte contar todo......... si es cierto que yo le he visto, pero no es derecho mío contarte lo que oculta, mas solo te digo que no teme a ninguno de_ _nosotros y que ella es una gran dama digna princesa de los elfos noldor de Eldamar_.-contesto firmemente Ciryatan

Los elfos cambiaron de tema y luego se retiraron a sus aposentos, pronto seria la fiesta y había que estar listos.

Antes de comenzar la fiesta Ciryatan paso por Elen quien llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste que iba envuelto en una fina tela azul que cubría el rostro de la dama y no dejaba ver su figura.

La fiesta comenzó y todos los invitados estaban reunidos,comenzaron hermosos cantos elficos y varias parejas comenzaron a bailar ,mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos,Elen se escapo de la fiesta para ir a recorrer los hermosos parajes de Rivendel,camino por entre los jardines hasta llegar a una fuente allí se sentó ,sin notar que alguien la había venido siguiendo ,era Legolas que se sentía atraído por aquella misteriosa dama : 

-_hola princesa guerrera de los noldor_ –saludo cordialmente Legolas

Elen lo miro sorprendida y se levanto rápidamente:

-_hola............-_Elen no sabia que decir

-_Legolas_-completo el príncipe-_Legolas príncipe del bosque negro_

-_aiya Legolas_-dijo Elen, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules.

Los dos se sentaron cerca la fuente

-_Vi que te escapasteis de la fiesta y no pude evitar seguirte, quise conocer a quien he de proteger_-exclamo sonrientemente el elfo

-_veme aquí, yo soy a quien tu acompañaras en su misión y por eso te doy gracias_-contesto Elen

La conversación siguió largo rato en el cual se contaron sobre sus vidas, pero no hablaron nada sobre la apariencia de Elen. De repente Elen se sintió asfixiada y comenzó a desvanecerse, Legolas la tomo en sus brazos:

_-¿qué té pasa?-_pregunto preocupado Legolas

-_El anillo me pesa_-contesto Elen tomando el anillo que llevaba en el cuello con sus manos.

Al instante el sentimiento paso y Elen se recupero prontamente, en ese momento miro el anillo y vio como la estrella de collar brillaba tenuemente, Legolas y ella decidieron que era mejor volver a la fiesta y así lo hicieron, nadie se percato de que ambos habían estado ausentes.Cuando llego la media noche la fiesta se acabo y todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Legolas no podía dormir, no sabia porque no podía sacarse a Elentari de la cabeza, ni siquiera la había visto pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella era tan fuerte, tan dulce, tan diferente a las demás y su voz, esa voz que no se le salía de la cabeza pensando esto Legolas se durmió.

Mientras tanto Elen se preguntaba porque Legolas la había buscado, pero no le importaba sabia que serian grandes amigos.

Los días fueron pasando y Elen todas las tardes iba con Arwen ha hablar, pero una de esos días algo extraño sucedió:

-_hola Elen_-saludo Arwen cuando Elen llego

-_hola Arwen, ¿qué hay de nuevo?_-pregunto Elen

-_no mucho, pero tengo una grandiosa idea_ –dijo Arwen con una gran sonrisa

-_si, ¿y que es? cuéntame_ –dijo ansiosa Elen

-_quiero que te pongas uno de mis vestidos y que te peines como una gran princesa que eres _

-_esta bien_-asintió Elen

Arwen se levanto y saco una de sus vestidos. Elen se quito sus ropas y Arwen la ayudo a vestirse, Arwen estaba estupefacta con la belleza de su amiga y sin que Elen lo notara Arwen acariciaba su espalda intentando sentir al máximo esa piel suave y tersa mientras le colocaba el vestido, cuándo Elen se puso el vestido, ambas elfas se sentaron en la cama una enfrente de la otra,Elentari soltó su cabello, Arwen tomo con una mano el rostro de la joven ,mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello, Arwen no soporto mas solo ver aquella joven y beso a Elen en los labios, Elen no sabia que hacer a ella le gustaban los elfos, pero una gran curiosidad la llevaban a probar los besos que le ofrecían, en ese momento recordó las palabras de su amiga Airë que le decía que entre los elfos de fuera del valle eran comunes las relaciones entre el mismo sexo.Era su primer beso así que decidió corresponderle a Arwen, Arwen recorrió cada rincón de la boca de Elen con su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba,

Elen comenzó a corresponderle el beso, Arwen se sintió en el mismo cielo los besos de Elen eran enloquecedores ni Aragorn la había besado así.....pero Elen cayo en cuenta de sus actos y se detuvo

-_¿qué sucede?_-pregunto Arwen desconcertada 

-_lo siento Arwen, pero no me gustan las elfas_-contesto suavemente Elen mirando al suelo

-_pero ¿me correspondiste?_-reclamo Arwen en tono desesperado

-_lo sé y perdóname, pero me deje llevar por la curiosidad_.-respondió Elen

-_entonces espero seas discreta con lo sucedido y no olvides que yo estaré aquí cuando desees_ –dijo Arwen

-_no te preocupes no se sabrá, mas yo no olvidare esto pues ha sido mi primer beso_.

Arwen no lo podía creer ¿cómo una elfa tan hermosa nunca había sido besada?¿Entonces porque aquella elfa besaba de esa forma tan exquisita? Mas en el fondo se sintió orgullosa de ser la primera en besar tan hermosa criatura.

Dicho esto Elen se levanto y se puso nuevamente sus ropajes tapando su rostro y salió bajo la mirada inquieta de Arwen.

Elen no se podía creer lo que había hecho beso una elfa, esta idea se le hacia algo difícil de aceptar pues ella estaba segura de preferir a los elfos, mas que más daba, lo hecho hecho estaba, pero se prometió así misma que esto no se volvería a repetir y se fue a descansar, aunque la noche era joven, tenia ganas de dormir y olvidar lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto Aragorn llego a la habitación de Arwen, los dos enamorados comenzaron a besarse, pero Arwen no lograba experimentar con su amado aquella sensación tan estremecedora que había sentido con Elentari, no podía explicarse lo que sentía pero extrañaba a Elen aun estando en brazos de Aragorn, Arwen en ese instante sintió que había quedado capturada en el único beso que le correspondió Elentari.

(**para que se expliquen mejor porque Elen besa tan bien** **analicen correctamente los dones que los valar le otorgaron a ella, esto se encuentra**


	6. una joven seductora en la comunidad del ...

Una joven seductora en la compañía del anillo 

Esa mañana Elrond cito a la compañía a una reunion.Todos se dirigieron a una gran sala donde Elrond y Gandalf los esperaban acompañados de una mujer humana de cabello rubio a los hombros, de piel trigueña, ojos negros y labios carnosos no muy alta pero sí bastante bella. 

Elrond comenzó a hablar:

-_bienvenidos, integrantes de la comunidad del anillo, los hemos reunido con la intención de presentarles a una nueva integrante de la compañía, Gandalf y yo vimos muy conveniente llevar un experto en sanación, así que nos decidimos por esta dama humana muy habilidosa en estas tareas, su nombre es Lesla Daine-_esta ultima frase la dijo señalando a la dama, mientras esta miraba tímidamente a sus nuevos compañeros.

Gandalf se adelanto, diciendo:

-_queridos amigos míos, debemos prepararnos para partir ya que en tres días emprenderemos el viaje _

Todos asintieron. Fue ese el momento que Frodo eligió para advertir que ni el ni sus compañeros hobbits irían en la misión, ya que eligieron seguir el consejo de Elrond de volver a la comarca a advertir a sus congeneres. Elen se puso un poco triste por esa noticia ya que con los hobbits era con quien había entablado una gran amistad, aunque también era muy amiga de toda la compañía, aun de Borimir que todavía desconfiaba mucho de ella.

Todos se despidieron y se retiraron, era medio día y Elen se fue a buscar a su caballo, Copoazul estaba en los establos con Ficár el caballo de Ciryatan, Elen monto su corcel y se fue a cabalgar en el bosque, después de un rato de camino encontró un lago, así que decidió bañarse allí, bajo del caballo, sé desvistió y comenzó a nadar tranquilamente en el lago, mientras tanto Copoazul se fue a buscar frutas silvestres en el bosque. cuando Elen termino su baño se vistió, también tapo su rostro ya que no quería ninguna sorpresa, sacó sus saís y comenzó a hacer movimientos de lucha sin notar que alguien había acabado de llegar y la observaba, de pronto Legolas salió de entre el bosque aplaudiendo:

-_vaya que eres estupenda_ –exclamo el elfo sonriente mientras se acercaba.

Legolas había salido a caminar por el bosque y un brillo plateado lo atrajo hacia Elen que con sus saís reflejaba la luz del sol. Elen lo miro sorprendida

-_hola "hermanito_"-le dijo Elen burlonamente, ella lo llamaba así porque hace poco el hermano mayor de Legolas había visitado Rivendel y lo había llamado de esa manera

- _favor no me llames así_ –contesto Legolas desconsoladamente

Para ese momento Legolas y Elen era buenos amigos y les gustaba sentarse hablar por horas de anécdotas y de viejas leyendas.

Después de este encuentro los dos amigos se fueron caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa de Elrond. Legolas se sentía muy bien junto a Elen, pues él sin notarlo comenzaba interesarse por Elen como elfa y no como amiga, Legolas creía que solo era un gran afecto porque no se le hacia lógico enamorarse de alguien a quien nunca le había visto el rostro. Los amigos se despidieron pues ya el sol comenzaba a caer.

Era el ultimo día en Rivendel y Elen caminaba por los corredores como despidiéndose de ese lugar, en su caminata se encontró con Arwen a quien no veía desde aquel incidente:

_-¿cómo ha estado la más bella de las criaturas_-dijo arwen con voz suave y dulce

-_muy bien Arwen¿y tu?-_contesto rápidamente Elen

_-¡oh! Dama mía, si supieras como te he extrañado, si supieras como añoro que me beses nuevamente, tu labios me han capturado y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ni aun con Aragorn puedo cubrir aunque sea un poco tu ausencia, aun no logro entender como en un instante mi mundo se paralizo-_dijo Arwen besándole los labios a Elen.Elen se aparto rápidamente

_-¡Arwen! ¡¿Qué haces?¡no hagas eso alguien podría vernos, además lo que sucedió fue un accidente, debes comprender que yo accedí a tal situación por pura curiosidad y eso no volverá a repetirse –_dijo Elen enfadada

-_no me digas eso, por favor_ –exclamo Arwen, mientras Elen se alejaba rápidamente.

Elen no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿acaso Arwen se había vuelto loca?

En ese momento Elen se topo con Ciryatan que iba en busca de Lesla, ya que desde que Lesla llego, ella y Ciryatan se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

Al fin Ciryatan encontró a Lesla, ella era una joven muy atrevida y seductora, que le encantaba sentirse admirada, así que ella invito a Ciryatan a un lago, cuando estuvieron allí ella le pidió a Ciryatan que le buscara algunas frutas para comer a lo que el elfo accedió, cuando el elfo se marcho la joven inmediatamente se desvistió y se metió en el lago, al cabo de un rato Ciryatan regreso y vio a la joven totalmente desnuda en el lago, el elfo dio la espalda:

-_disculpa Lesla, no sabia que te estuviera bañando_-dijo Ciryatan tartamudeando

-_no te preocupes-_dijo la joven mientras salía del lago y se paraba detrás de Ciryatan-_por _

_algo no te lo dije, era una sorpresa-_Lesla dijo esto, tomando al elfo de un brazo y poniéndolo de frente a ella ,Ciryatan estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Lesla,nunca le había sucedido una cosa como esa, mientras pensaba en eso Lesla lo beso y comenzó a desvestirlo rápidamente ,Ciryatan al fin salió de su asombro y comenzó a disfrutar de aquel momento, se acostaron en el pasto, Lesla besaba el cuello de su nuevo amante y terminaba de despojarlo de sus últimos ropajes, mientras Ciryatan le acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos,lesla subió hasta la oreja del elfo y le susurro al oído entre gemidos:-hazme tuya , demuéstrame que eres -a Ciryatan le parecieron vulgares las palabras de Lesla, pero poco le importo, él quería demostrarle a ella que el no era ningún niño, así que Ciryatan se puso sobre ella y comenzó a poseerla de una forma suave y tierna, pero Lesla exigió que fuera más agresivo, así lo hizo Ciryatan aunque el no estaba acostumbrado a faenas tan corrompidas, ambos seres siguieron así hasta caer exhaustos , mientras descansaban Ciryatan pensaba en lo agresiva que era Lesla , era tal su agresividad que llegaba ha ser vulgar ,pero debía reconocer que lo había disfrutado, aunque no sabia porque se sentía usado ,mientras Lesla pensaba en lo bien que la pasaría con Ciryatan en el viaje , además seria la envidia de sus amigas por haber estado con un elfo.

Lesla y Ciryatan se vistieron y volvieron a la casa pues ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Lesla le pidió a Ciryatan que no dijeran nada a nadie, y le advirtió que no quería ninguna clase de compromiso, ha Ciryatan no le sorprendió mucho esto ultimo porque ya había notado que Lesla era la clase de humana que le encantaba divertirse, en si era una libertina, no podía creer como una mujer que aparentemente era tan dulce, era en realidad una jovencita loca, pero bueno aunque los elfos no acostumbraban prestar su intimidad sin amor, decidió divertirse el también con los juegos de la humana.

Elen llego a su habitación y allí se puso a repasar los mapas hasta que la alcanzo el sueño..........esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño un hombre, mas bien un elfo de piel oscura y cabello claro aunque de extremada belleza la besaba y le prometía que ese mundo seria de ella si se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a el, ella accedía y el elfo comenzaba a desvestirla...........

En ese momento Elen despertó muy agitada después de pensar en lo que había soñado concilio nuevamente el sueño.


	7. camino a las minas de moria

Capitulo 5 Camino a las minas de Moria 

*********************************************************************

NOTA: no seguiré ningún parámetro de la verdadera historia a no ser que me sea necesario, cambiare todo lo que necesite menos los lugares que pertenecen al genio de tolkien. Todas las situaciones son obra de mi inquieta y tal vez perversa imaginación, los caminos elegidos y los personajes los manejo a mís requerimientos sin seguir ningún parámetro, por favor comprendan así la historia será más interesante y más fácil de llevar para mi que aun soy novata en estoy por favor perdonen las incoherencias, hago lo mejor que puedo.

********************************************************************************** 

Antes del alba la compañía estaba lista para partir, habían decidido ir por Moria pues el paso por las montañas nubladas estaba vigilado, esto lo sabían por que varios elfos bajo las ordenes de Elrond habían muerto en aquel lugar, y bien se sabia que los elfos eran muy buenos para viajar por la nieve y sobre todo no se sabia que los había atacado solo los encontraron a las laderas de las montañas como si hubieran sido quemados, aunque Gandalf y Aragorn no estaban muy convencidos fue lo que el sabio Elrond les aconsejo y era lo mas prudente así la compañía se encamino hacia las puertas de las minas de Moria, tomando como camino las laderas de las montañas nubladas dirigiéndose al sur. Durante los primeros tres días de viaje no hubieron señas de el enemigo, pero en la compañía varios cambios se vieron, Gimli era muy amigo de Elen a pesar de ser elfa y enano, ya que Gimli había creado un gran afecto fraternal por la dulce y valiente Elen, Boromir entablo una amistad con Lesla que pareciera que perdía el interés por Ciryatan aunque al elfo poco le importo, mientras tanto Ciryatan creo una amistad con Aragorn y Legolas, al cuarto día cuando hacían el segundo descanso(de dos que tomaban para desayunar y almorzar, la comida la hacían antes de dormir) Legolas se acerco a Elen que se encontraba observando las grandiosas montañas : 

-_aiya Elen, hace mucho que no hablamos_-dijo sonriente el elfo

-_vamos Legolas no seas tan exagerado, no hemos podido hablar desde que comenzamos el viaje hace solo 4 o 5 días, aunque si es bastante_-rió Elen

-_pues bueno si a ti no te parece mucho a mi si_ –dijo seriamente el elfo-_mas aprovechemos mientras descansamos_-añadió sonriendo

Hablaron largo rato de anécdotas, hasta que Legolas quien confiaba ciegamente en Elen comenzó a contarle secretos sobre sus tristezas y alegrías, mientras Elen al ver que el elfo confiaba en ella le contó también muchos secretos, después de un largo rato Legolas le contó algo que lo tenia lleno de culpa:

-_Elen yo hasta hace solo unos días estaba comprometido con una elfa de Rivendel, creí amarla pero no era así, ella es muy bella y muy dulce, pero nuestra relación era muy vacía porque nosotros no nos dimos tiempo para conocernos y pronto note que ese amor solo era una idealización mía y note que también que ella me idealizaba a mi_.

-_entiendo, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle la verdad_-dijo Elen suavemente, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, pues en los días que ella conocía a Legolas el nunca había tocado esa clase de temas, además ella no lo había visto con nadie.

-_ya se lo dije_- respondió tristemente Legolas-_yo llegue unos días antes del concilio a Rivendel, para decirle lo que sentía, pero ella no me comprendió y se puso furiosa, no entendí su actitud sé que era difícil, pero ella siempre fue muy equilibrada, aunque ese día... no sé... perdió el control, comenzó a gritar y me dijo que yo no la abandonaría, que ella no me dejaría así no mas-_ el elfo pensó un momento-_no se que quiso decir con eso, pero creo que eso lo dijo en un ataque de ira porque desde ese día no la volví a ver. _

-_bueno Legolas, ya hicisteis lo que debisteis hacer, ella tendrá que entender_- Elen vacilo un momento antes de preguntar con voz tímida_-¿acaso encontraste a alguien mas?_

- _No, no fue eso, yo no la dejaba por otra, yo no soy así, yo la deje por que no la amaba es todo, pero tal vez ahora.........._-el elfo fue interrumpido por Aragorn que los llamaba a continuar el viaje.

- _Luego seguiremos hablando Legolas, y gracias por confiar en mi_-dijo con voz dulce la elfa

- _No Elen, gracias a ti por escucharme y contarme también tus cosas, ¿sabes que? _

- _¿Qué?-_pregunto Elen

- _yo te considero uno de mis mejores amigos_.-dijo sonriente el rubio elfo mientras se alejaba

A partir de ese momento Legolas y Elen caminaban juntos riendo y cantando, también Gimli iba con ellos y también era muy amigo de Legolas.

Pasaron varios días y al fin faltaba solo media jornada para llegar a las puertas de Moria, era medio día y decidieron descansar el resto de la tarde, pues en la mañana partirían ya que no querían llegar al anochecer a Moria, Gandalf sé sentó ha hablar con Lesla y Boromir, mientras Gimli y Legolas se contaban historias y cuidaban el sueño de Elen quien estaba muy cansada y se había recostado un rato, mientras tanto Aragorn y Ciryatan se fueron a revisar el camino mas adelante.

Los dos guerreros caminaban rápidamente por las rocas y los matorrales, Aragorn se detuvo después de caminar por largo tiempo:

-_descansemos aquí un momento_-dijo Aragorn

-_esta bien_ –respondió el elfo, mientras aun de pie se recostaba en un árbol.

Aragorn se acerco en ese momento y puso las manos sobre el tronco del dejando atrapado entre ellas al elfo que lo miraba sorprendidísimo.

Aragorn lo había planeado todo él quería estar solo con Ciryatan para poder hacer lo que iba a hacer, no sabia porque lo hacia él amaba a Arwen, pero los dos elfos que lo acompañaban la atraían fuertemente y estar con Ciryatan se le hizo más fácil, ya había entablado una amistad más profunda con él y no era un príncipe elfo orgulloso y mortal.

_-¿qué haces?-_dijo enfadado el elfo, pero Aragorn acallo su protesta dándole un beso.

Ciryatan trato de apartarlo pero el heredero de isildur era mas fuerte, Aragorn comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras Ciryatan le exigía que lo soltara, pero la resistencia de Ciryatan duro poco porque pronto comenzó a disfrutar de los besos del humano, que ahora trataba de quitar las vestiduras del elfo, quien al sentir las manos de Aragorn tratando de desvestirlo recobro la conciencia y aparto a Aragorn empujándolo

-_no mas Aragorn, basta_-dijo el elfo agitadamente, de verdad este humano había logrado que el se estremeciera

_-¿qué?¿Acaso no lo disfrutas?-_contesto Aragorn maliciosamente

Ciryatan lo miro, sí, lo había disfrutado, pero Aragorn era un humano y el un elfo, sí, entre elfos era normal tales relaciones y más aun, ahora que habían aprendido a disfrutar de los placeres corporales sin inmiscuir el amor, pero aun así Aragorn era un humano, un simple mortal y el era un elfo, un guardián de Lorien. Mientras pensaba en esto Aragorn se acerco nuevamente y tomando la barbilla de bello elfo:

_-¿no tenemos que ir mas allá, si no quieres? _

_-¿qué dices Aragorn, no iremos a ninguna parte?-_dijo Ciryatan fuertemente mientras libraba su rostro de aquellas manos

_-¿no?¿Ya lo veremos?-_y tomo fuertemente al elfo dejando inmóvil los brazos del elfo entre los suyos, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, Ciryatan trataba de resistir lo mas que podía, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante aquellos besos tan placenteros, al cabo de un momento, Ciryatan comenzó a corresponderle, abrió su hasta ahora obstinada boca y dejo que ambas bocas se fundieran en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a chocarse mutuamente en movimientos eróticos que estremecían a ambas criaturas, Aragorn se sintió en el cielo cuando aquel el elfo le correspondía, y el elfo sintió un extraño placer cuando el humano comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo,de pronto el elfo noto que su ropa inferior estaba sobre sus pies y que Aragorn se arrodillaba ante el, trato de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde Aragorn comenzó a trabajar en darle placer a bello cuerpo elfico que se estremecía sobre su cabeza dejando salir de su varonil garganta expresiones de placer, el elfo se aferraba a el árbol que estaba tras el, pero en un momento el orgullo elfico surgió y Ciryatan tomo la cabeza de Aragorn alejándolo de el, rápidamente arreglo sus ropas y se marcho ante la cara estupefacta de Aragorn.Ciryatan no comprendía lo que le había sucedido, Aragorn lo había hecho explotar de placer, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber dejado que el humano lo llevara a la cima del éxtasis, pero su orgullo loriende lo consolaba.Aragorn vio como Ciryatan se marchaba sin poderlo detener, pero se dijo para sus adentros que encontraría otra oportunidad con él o con el príncipe elfo.

Cuando llego la tarde Aragorn regreso, vio a Ciryatan sentado comiendo con todos los demás que se habían reunido a comer juntos, se sentó junto a Gandalf, mientras miraba disimiladamente al elfo que apartaba sus ojos ante aquella mirada provocativa.

Las cosas quedaron así por ese día, todos se fueron a dormir y Gimli hizo la primera guardia esa noche, luego Aragorn y luego Boromir que últimamente no se separaba de Lesla.

Cuando comenzó el alba los viajantes comenzaron la travesía hacia las puertas de Moria llegando ha esta cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto.


	8. caminando por moria

Capitulo 6 Caminando por Moria 

Por fin la compañía alrededor del medio día llego a las puertas de Moria, eran unas puertas grandes y oscuras, después de un rato de que Gandalf pensara en la clave de entrada, las puertas se abrieron de par en par al oír la palabra en elfico "mellon" que significa amigo, pero en ese mismo instante una criatura salió del lago que reposaba tranquilo hasta ese momento frente a las puertas de Moria, el monstruo se abalanzo sobre Elen con sus decenas de brazos , Elen escapo a muchos de ellos pero finalmente la atrapo tomándola de su cintura y aprisionando sus brazos a esta, obstruyéndole la respiración, Elen trataba de tomar sus saís, pero fue inútil, sintió como lentamente sus costillas se partían y comenzó a perder el conocimiento, mientras tanto Boromir, Ciryatan y Aragorn atacaban la criatura con sus espadas y Legolas trataba desesperadamente de cortar el tentáculo que sujetaba a Elen, al fin lo logro y Elen cayo inconsciente al piso, Legolas la recogió y corrió hacia la oscuridad de Moria , seguido rápidamente por los demás, Gimli había permanecido con Lesla para protegerla y se cerro la puerta cuando todos habían entrado. Gandalf que solo había observado la batalla, encendió una luz en su vara, Legolas suavemente coloco a la elfa en el suelo, todos estaban preocupados y más aun porque no podían ver como tenia el rostro la elfa, Gandalf se acerco y hizo que todos se retiraran:

-_por favor retírense, no quiero que la vean aléjense yo con Ciryatan me encargare de curarla-_todos se retiraron menos Legolas que tenia las manos de Elen entre las suyas y aunque no podía tocar la suave piel de la elfa por tener aquellos guantes oscuros, el podía sentir su dolor y su fortaleza para resistirlo

-_tu también Legolas_-dijo Gandalf con suavidad

-_pero yo no quiero que este sola Gandalf, soy su amigo-_dijo Legolas con tristeza

-_lo sé Legolas, pero ella no estará sola, además hay cosas que ustedes no pueden compartir_-dicho esto, Legolas se levanto y se fue donde estaban los otros. Cuando Legolas llego Lesla salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Elen:

-_Gandalf, yo soy la sanadora, déjame hacer esto a mi_-dijo Lesla mientras se acercaba

-_no, Lesla tu tampoco estarás aquí, no debes verla_-dijo Gandalf algo molesto-_dije que nadie se acercara aparte de Ciryatan_ –Lesla se retiro a regañadientes , ella de verdad quería saber que era lo que escondía la elfa, seguro es monstruosa pensó Lesla.

Ciryatan tomo a Elen entre sus brazos y la llevo tras una roca para que nadie pudiera verla, allí Gandalf la reviso y le hizo un rápido vendaje, Elen recobro después de unos minutos completamente el sentido, abriendo sus hermosos ojos y viendo a Gandalf y a Ciryatan a su lado:

-_creo que estoy bien_-dijo Elen mientras se cubría su rostro

-_lo crees Elen, puedes caminar_-pregunto el mago preocupado

-_Si, si puedo_

-_estas segura Elen, yo te puedo llevar en brazos si quieres_-replico Ciryatan mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-_No, no es necesario, sigamos el camino_-Elen caminó hacia donde estaban los demás, el dolor era insoportable, pero como todos los elfos lo soporto de muy buena forma, al menos no me ven la cara de dolor pensó Elen.

Cuando llego donde los otros Legolas se adelanto:

-_estas bien, no te paso nada grave_-exclamo el elfo

-_No, no me paso nada,estoy bien debemos seguir_-dijo la elfa tratando de ser lo mas casual posible.

emprendieron la marcha nuevamente y caminaron por largas horas, hasta que Gandalf decidió que debían descansar, ese día descansaron en unas cavernas que habían cerca del camino, al rato ya todos dormían menos Elen que no podía dormir por el dolor y Legolas que había notado que Elen no estaba bien como ella sé lo había asegurado, el se acerco a ella, cuidando de no tropezarse pues era muy oscuro, el elfo sabia el camino pues se fijo muy bien donde estaba sentada Elen antes de que Gandalf apagara su luz cuando llego junto a ella se sentó a su lado:

_-¿porque me mentiste?¿Dime la verdad?-_dijo el elfo tomándole una mano en aquella oscuridad

-_esta bien Legolas_-susurro Elen-_me duele mucho, pero sabes que en dos días o tres curare totalmente, soy de raza elfica al fin y al cabo _

-_si lo eres, pero aun así no debiste mentirme, ven déjame examinarte_

-_no_-dijo Elen tajantemente

-_no te pongas así, en esta oscuridad es imposible que te vea, además lo haré por encima de tus ropas solo quiero ver si tiene fracturas. _

Elen accedió, y llevo las manos del elfo hacia su esbelta figura, Legolas palpo con suavidad el torso de Elen, noto que dos o tres costillas de Elen estaban partidas, pero el elfo sin querer también noto la delgadez de aquella cintura:

-_Creo que pronto estarás bien, solo fueron unas cuantas costillas, nada del otro mundo en un elfo, pero debes cuidarte de golpes y esfuerzos innecesarios, tenias razón en tres días estarás bien_-dijo suavemente el elfo mientras soltaba la cintura de Elen-_pero hasta entonces yo te llevare en brazos, y no protestes, no cambiare de opinión_-añadió en tono dulce el joven elfo

-Legolas-dijo Elen en tono resignado

Los dos se acostaron uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse y durmieron tranquilamente, Elen sintió como estando al lado del príncipe el dolor desaparecía milagrosamente y podía dormir.

A partir de ese día Legolas llevo en brazos a Elen por tres días, bajo la mirada arrogante de Ciryatan que se sentía desplazado al ver que Elen aceptaba ser llevada por Legolas y no por él.

Luego el camino siguió por varios días y aunque Elen ya caminaba normalmente, Legolas no la descuidaba y le ayudaba a subir o bajar por las rocas, así pasaron varios días sin mayores percances, a no ser por las exclamaciones de asombro del enano que parecía muy conforme en ese lugar.

Cuando Gandalf dio aviso de que en un día estaríamos fuera de ese lugar todos se sintieron reconfortados y caminaron mas rápidamente, era el ultimo día que dormirían en Moria, y se veía la alegría en los corazones de todos, ese día eligieron dormir en una caverna grande que tenia varias pequeñas cuevas dentro de ella , después de comer todos buscaron un lugar donde dormir , Legolas puso su capa y se acostó en la cueva principal con Elen que usaba su abdomen como cabecera y al lado de ellos estaba Gimli, Lesla y Boromir, Gandalf se durmió un poco mas retirado, por su parte Ciryatan que estaba muy dolido por la actitud le Elen se acostó en una cueva muy alejado de los demás, Aragorn en cambio decidió hacer toda la guardia esa noche.

La noche transcurría normalmente hasta que Aragorn no soporta la tentación de ir a buscar a Ciryatan, además en esas cuevas parecía no haber peligros por el momento.

Aragorn se acerco lentamente donde yacía el objeto de su deseo, el elfo se encontraba con los ojos entre abiertos como lo están todos los elfos cuando duermen, como si mirara hacia arriba, Aragorn se coloco a su lado y beso los suaves labios del elfos que no se inmutaba, entonces Aragorn quito el saco y la túnica que cubrían el pecho de Ciryatan, y se quedo maravillado al ver ese hermoso torso elfico que resplandecía por el tenue reflejo de luz que caía desde la vara del mago quien esta vez no la había apagado, Aragorn comenzó a besar los varoniles pezones de elfo, mientras este comenzaba a agitarse entre sueños, Aragorn termino de desvestir a el hermoso elfo y comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al punto mas erótico del bello cuerpo elfico , Aragorn comenzó a trabajar con una habilidad que hizo que el elfo despertara de sus hermosos sueños para entrar a la cima del cielo, el elfo se estremecía trataba de observar quien estaba dándole a su cuerpo tan grandioso sentimiento, no se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Aragorn iba a retirarlo, pero esta vez su orgullo loriende se ahogo en esa ola de placer que lo consumía, el elfo comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del humano y con suavidad lo llevo hacia su boca poniéndolo sobre el, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras Ciryatan ayudaba a Aragorn a quitarse sus ropajes, los cuerpos se encontraron desnudos estremeciéndose antes el roce de las pieles, Ciryatan tomo el control, aun en medio de su éxtasis su orgullo elfico lo llevaba al menos a ser el quien poseyera a su nuevo amante, tomo a Aragorn y lo puso bajo su cuerpo, el elfo besaba el cuello de Aragorn, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo mortal con gran habilidad, Aragorn dejo que el elfo tomara el control ,mientras sus manos acariciaban aquella cabellera rubia y esa espalda guerrera, Ciryatan entro en el cuerpo de Aragorn que se estremecía ahogando sus gemidos al succionar la piel del hombro derecho de Ciryatan y dejando pequeñas manchas rojas, los cuerpos se mecían en aquella danza erótica, Aragorn nunca había sido poseído por un hombre o elfo, siempre había sido el quien lo hacia pero esta nueva experiencia lo había llevado a limites inimaginables de placer, Ciryatan por su parte disfrutaba de aquel cuerpo humano que vibraba bajo su cuerpo, después de un rato Aragorn puso el elfo bajo el y comenzó a acariciar la partes intimas del elfo y luego lo poseyó a su antojo, pues para ese entonces el elfo estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para protestar y solo se dejaba a ese placer que hacia que sin pensarlo tomara a Aragorn de sus caderas llevándolo mas fuerte hacia el , la boca elfica mordía sus labios para no dejar escapar los sonidos placenteros que su garganta no podía contener, al fin ambos cuerpos cayeron cansados por aquella larga faena, Aragorn beso dulcemente al elfo y este le correspondió, se vistió lentamente y siguió con la vigilancia pues calculaba que pronto todos despertarían , ya que con Ciryatan paso varias horas, mientras tanto Ciryatan se vistió y siguió durmiendo.

Gandalf los despertó a todos para continuar el viaje, en el desayuno Aragorn y Ciryatan se cruzaban miradas llenas de deseo, pues ambos deseaban repetir tan agradable encuentro.

La comunidad siguió el camino hasta llegar a un salón gigantesco donde fueron atacados por cientos de orcos, fueron rodeados totalmente, pero de pronto todos salieron despavoridos:

-_un Balrong, Gandalf_-dijo Legolas asustado

-_huyan, corran_ –grito Gandalf

Todos corrieron hasta llegar a un puente delgado como para una sola persona todos pasaron menos Gandalf que se enfrentaba a la horrible criatura, Gandalf peleo con ella y la hizo caer al abismo, pero el Balrog en un ultimo esfuerzo arrastro a Gandalf a las tinieblas.

Todos gritaron y lloraron pero Aragorn los obligo a seguir el consejo que dio el mago antes de caer-_huya tontos_-fueron sus palabras

Todos corrieron y salieron de Moria dejando a su guía atrás , las caras de todos eran tristes, pero como decía Aragorn debían seguir, con el corazón triste todos corrieron a Lorien tras su nuevo líder Aragorn.


	9. una noche en los bosques de lorien

Capitulo 7 Una noche en los bosques de Lorien 

Cuando salieron de Moria era un poco antes del medio día, caminaron sin descansar hasta llegar a los bosques de Lorien todos quedaron maravillados por la belleza de ese lugar, caminaron unos cuantos metros adentrándose en el bosque, pero pronto fueron interceptados por una comitiva de elfos que al parecer estaban esperando su llegada, uno de los elfos se adelanto: 

-_bienvenidos a los bosques del señor Celeborn y la dama Galadriel. Yo soy Haldir capitán de la guardia de Lorien, estábamos esperando su llegada hace días, ¿a quien tengo el placer de conocer?_- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Ciryatan con cierta alegría en su rostro pues eran buenos amigos

_-capitán Haldir he aquí a la comunidad del anillo, él es Aragorn hijo de arathor, Boromir de Gondor, Lesla hija de Refar nuestra sanadora, Legolas elfo príncipe del bosque negro, Gimli enano hijo de gloin y Elentari doncella guerrera del valle del atardecer -_respondió Ciryatan

Haldir los miro a todos y luego se dirigió a Gimli

-_bienvenidos todos, pero tu señor enano no podrás adentrarte mas a estos bosques- _

-_capitán Haldir creo que la enemistad entre elfos y enanos debe ser olvidada en estos momentos tan oscuros, no os parece_-dijo Elen con voz autoritaria, Haldir y los demás se quedaron absortos con la hermosa voz que salía de esa túnica púrpura era como si los arroyos, las aves, el viento cantaran la mas hermosa de las melodías. Haldir reacciono diciendo cortésmente

-_mi dama, se que eres la portadora del anillo, pues mi señora Galadriel me lo ha dicho, por eso mis respetos, pero creo que en este asunto usted no puede intervenir son ordenes de mis señores. _

-_Haldir, creo que aun no sabes lo suficiente de mí ¿acaso la dama Galadriel no te dijo que soy su hermana? ,Sé que eso no me da derecho de refutar sus ordenes, solo siento que ella pensaría igual que yo en esta situación, yo nunca he estado cerca de ella, pero se que es justa y sabia _

_-¿qué?¿Eres la hermana de mi señora?_- dijo sorprendido el elfo

-_si lo soy y te pido por favor que dejes entrar al señor enano a los reinos de Lorien, ha demostrado valentía y lealtad, y no te preocupes yo me haré responsable por el ante tu señora_- dijo Elen con suavidad

Haldir accedió y les informo que por este día tendrían que pasar la noche en el bosque, ya que la noche se avecinaba y tenían que descansar, después el capitán de la guardia de Lorien los llevo a un pequeño claro donde se levantaban unos gigantescos árboles

-_hemos llegado, aquí pasaran la noche_- dijo indicándoles en que árbol subir cada uno

-_vamos a dormir en los árboles_-exclamo Gimli desconsolado

-_Sí. Señor enano, lo siento pero por hoy tendrás que hacerlo, pues el enemigo ronda cerca y hay que preveni_r-exclamo Haldir mientras subía por uno de los árboles dando una mirada extraña a Aragorn, los demás elfos de su comitiva lo siguieron, todos los integrantes de la comunidad subieron a los árboles asignados, aunque Lesla y Gimli tuvieron serios problemas para hacerlo. Cuando subieron todos vieron unas plataformas sin varadas ni techo, pero las ramas y las hojas de los árboles hacían estas funciones, después de comer Haldir les permitió bajar y dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Legolas se sentía como en su hogar, el estar entre los hermosos árboles lo hacia sentir feliz, camino un poco y al fin se acostó en el pasto lleno de pequeñas flores blancas, poniendo sus manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza.

_-¿estas seguro que le amas Legolas?-_se dijo así mismo_-¿mira que en realidad no le has visto?¿Y si es horrible?¿ Y tapa su rostro porque esta desfigurada?¿ Que harías?_-y como respondiéndose a sí mismo –_no importa por que ese dulce corazón y ese espíritu imperturbable son más bellos que las mismas estrellas-_y sonrió al sorprenderse pensando esas cosas.

De pronto alguien que lo había estado siguiendo y observando todo el tiempo se acerco (aunque este no escucho nada de lo que se dijo así mismo)y se puso encima de la cabeza de Legolas:

-_Té molesta sí té acompaño_-dijo una voz

Legolas levanto la mirada y vio a Aragorn que lo miraba extrañamente

-_no, no me molesta_- respondió Legolas sentándose. Aragorn se sentó a su lado

-_te sientes bien en este lugar, ¿verdad Legolas?-_pregunto Aragorn

-_si es hermoso, aun en invierno_-dijo el elfo volviéndose a acostar como estaba anteriormente, Aragorn lo miro y no pudiendo aguantar mas, tomo el rostro elfico y beso los labios de Legolas. Legolas se quedo petrificado, fue tanta su sorpresa que no reacciono de ninguna manera, y Aragorn viendo que no era rechazado se puso sobre el elfo y comenzó a buscar con su lengua una entrada a la cerrada boca del príncipe,

una espada elfica resplandeció a la luz de la luna, poniéndose hábilmente en el cuello del heredero de isildur, por fin Legolas pudo salir de su sorpresa y reaccionar, tomando su espada y poniéndola en el cuello del montaraz

-_quítate de encima, hijo de arathor ¿acaso has perdido la cordura?-_amenazo el elfo mientras el mortal se levantaba, dejando ver una gran palidez en su rostro, al fin ambos estuvieron de pie, pero Legolas seguía amenazándolo con la espada

-_habla Aragorn_-dijo Legolas con voz autoritaria

-_si Legolas he perdido la cordura, pero por desearte a ti_-dijo Aragorn firmemente

-_pues olvida ese deseo montaraz tonto, no quiero nada contigo y si algún día he de quererlo yo mismo te lo pediré, no olvides que soy un príncipe elfo, no el amante de un hombre mortal_- añadió el elfo enfadado

-_acaso nunca has estado con elfo o hombre alguno_-dijo Aragorn desafiante

-_no debería responderte pues es mi vida intima, pero lo haré para que dejes de molestarme_-dijo el elfo mientras guardaba su espada y añadió- _muy bien sabes que si lo he hecho, he vivido 2000 años o lo olvidas, soy elfo y eso es normal entre nuestra raza, o también lo olvidas _

-_no, no lo hago, ¿entonces porque me rechazas?-_exclamo indignado el mortal-

-_Aragorn... -_ dijo Legolas con una sonrisa sarcástica_- si estuviera interesado en ti yo mismo te buscaría, así que deja tu necedad si no quieres que un sable elfico te corte el cuello, pues a mi no me importa si eres la salvación de Gondor o de cualquier otro pueblo, si vuelves a intentar algo parecido no vivirás para recordarlo-_ y con estas palabras el elfo se marcho en busca de aquella a quien había decidido confesar su amor.

Legolas camino por el bosque tratando de olvidar lo sucedido anteriormente, después de un rato de caminata diviso a Elen sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído:

-_Aiya, amiga mía_-saludo Legolas mientras se sentaba al lado de Elen

Elen no dijo nada ella estaba confundida no sabia que sentir, que hacer, ella no podía amar.

_-¿qué tienes Elentari?-_dijo Legolas preocupado

-_nada _–la voz de Elen se escuchaba triste

-_vamos Elen no me mientas, se que te pasa algo, no olvides que soy tu mejor amigo de la compañía-_dijo el elfo mientras se levantaba, se ponía de rodillas frente a Elen que dando a la altura de su rostro y le sonreía.

-_Legolas eres mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo y lo sabes, pero_........-Elen bajo la cabeza-_amo a alguien_-añadió tristemente, el rostro de Legolas palideció...ya alguien había tomado el lugar que el deseaba.....Elen siguió hablando:

-_yo te había dicho Legolas que yo no podía amar o bueno eso es lo que entiendo de las reglas de mi misión _

-_Elen.......yo ......yo creo que debes se leal a tus sentimientos, es una ley elfica, has lo que te diga tu corazón_-Legolas se sintió desfallecer cuando dijo esto, la estaba alejando de el ,aun así se sintió feliz al sentir que bajo aquel manto un rostro que sonreía.

Elen levanto la cabeza y sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Legolas, el tenia razón ella debía hacer lo que le decía su corazón, pero su alma se estremeció cuando poso su mirada en los hermosos ojos azules de aquel elfo...vio dos lagrimas rodar por las mejillas pálidas de aquel hermoso rostro, ella no pudo evitarlo, se abalanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, con dulzura, con amor.....Legolas la recibió sorprendido , pero feliz...la luna brillo mas, y el viento canto suavemente entre las hojas de los árboles , al encontrar aquellos cuerpos abrazados que sin decir palabras se confesaban amor sin saberlo ..Parecía para ambos que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, al fin se separaron pero las manos seguían unidas.

-_Elen se que nunca te lo he preguntado, dime que escondes tras esa mascara, confía en mi, no me importa lo que sea, -_un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de la elfa, era el momento de probar si a Legolas le importaba su belleza o no

_-Legolas.......................mi rostro.....esta........... .desfigurado_-Elen disimulo su mentira agachando la cabeza. Legolas la miro tiernamente:

-_no importa Elen, con tu corazón obtendrás el amor de aquel a quien añoras _

_-Legolas yo..................... te amo a ti-_dijo Elen con una voz mas dulce que la miel

Legolas la miro, no lo podía creer, era él a quien amaba, él había pensado que era a Ciryatan, Legolas tomo el rostro de Elen suavemente y dio un pequeño en sus labios por encima de aquella suave tela púrpura ,como añoraba besarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Elen vio en los ojos de Legolas un amor infinito y sintió miedo, miedo de no ser capaz de cumplir su misión, miedo del destino del anillo, y se pregunto ¿acaso el amor contra el destino del anillo triunfaría?.

Ambos seres se abrazaron, de repente Elen sintió que en su pecho crecía una luz tenue, sin que Legolas lo notara tomo su collar y vio el anillo, el anillo que no la dejaba entregarse por completo a aquel que amaba, pero antes que de que la desesperanza llegara a su corazón vio como la estrella que también pendía de aquella cadena brillaba tenuemente.

En ese instante todo comenzó.....todo............


	10. ayudame a olvidarlo

Capitulo 8 Ayúdame a olvidarlo 

**NOTA: aquí uso una canción que neck que se llama laura no esta, pero eso sí con muchos cambios, Bueno habrá un salto en la historia así que estén atentas. **

-_y aun lo amas_-dijo el mortal mirando resignadamente a la elfa 

-_si, aun lo amo_-dijo la elfa bajando la cabeza y tomándosela con ambas manos-_ya no se que hacer para olvidarlo_-añadió derramando varias lagrimas sobre el suelo. 

El mortal le tomo el rostro dulcemente y la miro, con ojos tristes: 

-_por que le amas si te ha hecho tanto daño_

-_no lo sé, de veras no lo se._-respondió con voz entre cortada la joven, ya no podía detener su llanto, pareciera como si un rió surcara por sus blancas mejillas, el solo recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules mirándola fijamente desdeñando su amor, le rompía el corazón. 

_ lo amo, lo amo,_

_pero quiero olvidarlo, _

_ya no me lo recuerdes,deseo que sea pasado,_

_ya no quiero pensarle, ya no quiero soñarle,_

_el no es a quien yo amaba,_

_el no es de quien me enamore. _

Él la miro con amor, amaba esa elfa la amaba en realidad, aunque ella amase a otro, por ella haría lo que fuera: 

-_yo te ayudare a olvidarlo_-dijo tiernamente el joven guerrero mientras le tomaba la barbilla, para mirar a los ojos a la mas hermosa de todas la criaturas. 

_hielo y fuego es tu corazon,_

_aveces tan fria , aveces tan calida,_

_tu la mas bella, tu la mas hermosa,_

_no quiero que llores,no quiero que sufras,_

_el no merece tu amor,_

_dejame ayudarte, yo te hare olvidarlo,_

_dejame hacerlo_

Ella bajo la cabeza como negándose a tal petición, el noto su actitud, y dio media vuelta intentando alejarse, pero una delicada mano lo detuvo 

-_quédate, hazme olvidarle aunque sea por un segundo_-dijo ella mirándole tristemente. 

Él la tomo de una mano y la llevo hasta una de las habitaciones mas lejanas, allí había una especie de cama en el suelo cubierta por sencillas pero bellas sabanas azul celeste, y dos velas que eran la única luz de aquel lugar, era un lugar cálido y cómodo, lo mas confortable que se podía encontrar en aquel sitio donde se encontraban. 

El cerro la puerta y tomo por la cintura a la elfa 

-_Té amo_-dijo el mortal dándole un beso tierno y cálido, ella sintió todo el amor que el mortal le tenia y llevo sus manos a la espalda de él acariciándole suavemente. 

_te amo, te amo,_

_aunque tu no seas mia, _

_te amo aunque se que estas aqui por olvidarlo,_

_no importa, besame, _

_besame una y otra vez con tus labios de fuego y de hielo,_

_acariciame con tus manos que son puñal y rosa ,_

_por favor besame, me estoy por este deseo_

Los besos se intensificaron y las manos de ambos se movían acariciando a su compañero, los labios se mordían suavemente y los corazones se aceleraban.Elen sentia aquel cuerpo lo sentia , sentia el calor de aquel abrazo que la consolaba.

_hazme olvidarle , yo sola no logro hacerlo,_

_tu lo haras por mi,_

_llevame en tus manos al cielo al que el me llevo alguna vez, _

_levantame de este infierno, sacame de este abismo,_

_haz que le olvide, hazlo por favor_

Él comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras la llevaba suavemente hacia el cercano lecho, cuando estuvieron en la orilla de la cama sus manos hábilmente despojaron a la elfa de la túnica que llevaba sobre su torso dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, el llevo sus manos a la espalda de la elfa mientras su boca comenzaba a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar en medio de aquellas eróticas protuberancias, comenzando a besarlas, la elfa doblo su espalda hacia atrás acariciando con ambas manos la cabellera de el mortal, después de un momento de disfrutar esta posición el tomo y la acostó en la cama , mientras el terminaba de despojarla de sus ropas, entonces el vio allí bajo su cuerpo la l mas bella de cualquier ser viviente, esos cabellos negros que se enredaban en sus manos y se esparcían como un velo sobre la cama ,los ojos cerrados ocultando la belleza del cielo ,ocultándose a si mismos el rostro de quien los besaba, la boca entreabierta gimiendo levemente, tratando de contener el nombre de lo que quería olvidar y el cuerpo agitado por el placer, en ese momento el supo que jamás la olvidaría, jamás. 

_ asumo esta condena,_

_ahora soy tu esclavo, _

_no me importa estar condenado a _

_ jamas volver a tenerte,_

_si ahora puedo besarte,si ahora puedo rozar tu piel,_

_yo te doy mi alma por este momento contigo,_

_porque prefiero la esclavitud a nunca haberte tenido,_

_no me importa desearte de hoy hasta siempre sin poder poseerte,_

_pero por este instante mi vida y mi alma entera te doy._

La elfa comenzó a desvestir a el mortal que se deleitaba besando su boca, al fin ambos cuerpos estuvieron desnudos, el comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la elfa llenándola de besos, hasta llegar a los pezones rozados dándoles dulces caricias, ella no sabia que sentir el mortal la llenaba de dulzura , pero de su mente no se apartaba el recuerdo. 

_ amame hazme tuya aunque en realidad no lo sea,_

_besame, besame para olvidarlo, _

_tu dulzura me llena, _

_pero el sigue aqui y se encarna en tu cuerpo, _

_ya no dejes que regrese ,_

_has que tus caricias sean solo tuyas_

_solo tuyas y de nadie mas._

Ella abrió sus ojos vio a el mortal que la miraba, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, de deseo, de pasión, el volvió a besarla, mientras ella volvía a cerrar sus ojos entregándose nuevamente a las caricias de aquellas manos que subían delicadamente por su cintura, pasando a sus brazos, para llegar finalmente a sus manos, los cuerpos no soportaron mas no unirse y delicadamente el mortal la poseyó con una dulzura que ella no creyó capaz de un humano, las manos de ella se aferraban a las delgadas sabanas, y la manos de él se enredaban en la cabellera azabache de su amada, los cuerpos se entregaron, pero el alma de la elfa lloro por ultima vez aquel amor, dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas para perderse entre el sudor de su amante, al fin sus ojos no lloraron mas, pero se oscurecieron, el brillo de las estrellas se perdió de su mirada, aquellos ojos cambiaron sin perder belleza, esos ojos se apagaron, pero al fin se cerraron para disfrutar de ese momento, se entrego a aquella erótica danza , sintiendo aquel cuerpo vibrar sobre ella, seria la primera y la ultima vez que lo sentiría, así que decidió darle a el humano un momento que ni aun en la hora de su muerte olvidaría. 

_te quiero... debo mentirme,_

_te amo... te estoy mintiendo,_

_ahora yo te amare, te amare como nadie lo ha hecho,_

_mi cuerpo vibrara con el tuyo como lo hizo con su cuerpo,_

_pero no olvides que es solo un momento,_

_te amo, te deseo.....te estoy mintiendo,_

_por un momento pagare el precio de tus besos,_

_por un instante te hare feliz, por amarme como lo has hecho,_

_sienteme ahora por que por un momento sere tuya, tuya y de nadie mas._

Ella se puso sobre el y allí el mortal pudo ver en todo su esplendor a su amante , ella comenzó a besarlo, mas con pasión que con amor, pero igual de excitante para el humano, la elfa comenzó a danzar sobre el cuerpo de el , mientras con sus manos acariciaba el atlético pecho, luego de un momento se inclino haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el torso de el humano dejándolo sin aliento, la lengua de ella recorría el cuello y sus orejas , y sus manos se movían hábilmente en sus cabellos, mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose sensualmente sobre el, las manos de el joven acariciaban la suave y nacarada piel de la espalda de su compañera, mientras sentía venir inevitablemente el máximo de su placer corporal , un gemido ronco se sintió mientras el dejaba salir de su ser la prueba de su loca pasión, el no pudo evitar sentir miedo por un posible accidente, pero ella sabia que no podría ser pues no estaba en sus días era invierno y eso solo sucede en primavera, al fin los dos cuerpos cayeron presas de el cansancio ella cayo en los brazos de él y este la recibió con un beso . 

Él se durmió abrazado a su amada, sin notar que aquella no era la misma elfa con que habia comenzado tal encuentro, ella lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, también miro su collar lo único que no se quito y vio que la estrella no brillaba, y vio el anillo al que su amante no presto mucha atención, y mirando a el mortal dijo tiernamente: 

-_gracias faramir_-fueron las palabras que salieron de Elen, ya que parecía haber logrado lo que quería olvidarlo por un momento, olvidar a Legolas. 

-_te amo, mi dulce elfa_-respondió faramir, mientras abrazaba mas fuertemente a la dama de su corazón, sabia que no habría otra vez, al amanecer la perdería, pues ella seguiría su camino lejos de el, ella no le amaba y no se quedaría. Se sintió un poco triste de no haber pasado aquel momento en un lugar más bello, pero era lo mejor que había en aquella cueva detrás de la cascada, y la elfa era hermosa en cualquier lugar, se sintió feliz de verla allí dormida con sus ojos entreabiertos, y la beso en la frente para dormir tranquilamente a su lado hasta el amanecer 

Apartir de ese día Elen odio a aquel que la dejo sola, aunque en el fondo ella sabia que solo se odia lo que en realidad se ama. 

_ya no volvere a llorarte,_

_ya no seras mi vida y mi muerte,_

_ahora te odiare, te odiare por siempre,_

_por tus mentiras, por tus engaños, _

_por tu falsas palabras, _

_ahora yo me condeno a adiar a tu corazon si es que lo tienes,_

_juro no volver a llorar por ti, _

_ahora vete, vete de mi vida no quiero quererte_


	11. dudas

Capitulo 9 dudas 

La noche se acababa, y Elen se sentía agotada, se sentía confundida, quería pensar, quería descansar:

_-Legolas, es tarde debemos volver_-dijo la elfa mientras se separaba del elfo, y miraba los intensos ojos azules llenos de amor

_no sé que hacer, de veras que no lo sé, _

_me estaré equivocando, _

_no sé si esto es un error o no, _

_tengo miedo, _

_tengo miedo de no poderte amar, _

_pero ya te amo, no hay solución ahora, _

_ya no puedo escapar de ti, _

_ya es demasiado tarde, _

_no se puede escapar de su propio corazón, _

_no se puede escapar del amor _

-_tienes razón, amada mía_ –replico Legolas mientras la tomaba una vez mas en sus brazos.

_No quiero que se acabe este momento, _

_No quiero que te vayas ni un segundo, _

_quiero tenerte en mis brazos por siempre, _

_odio que se acabe el tiempo, _

_odio tener que separarme de tu cuerpo, _

_no quiero dejarte ni un momento, _

_amada mía, _

_odio que el tiempo se acabe cuando estoy contigo, _

_pero esto apenas es un momento, _

_Yo estaré contigo siempre. _

Al fin ambos se separaron y caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta llegar bajo el árbol que se le asigno para dormir a Elen y Lesla, todos dormían, menos algunos elfos que hacían guardia y que no prestaban ninguna atención a aquella pareja que se despedía:

-_Legolas, quiero pedirte algo_-dijo Elen, mientras soltaba la mano de Legolas-_por favor no le digas a nadie, lo que ha pasado. _

-_no te preocupes amor mío, no lo haré, no tenias que pedírmelo, se lo difícil que es para ti esta situación, tu ya me lo habías explicado todo...............-_el elfo hizo una pausa y Elen vio como los ojos de aquel a quien amaba se llenaban de angustia-_pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje , yo te amo, se que tu tienes una misión, que estar conmigo implicaría un enorme sacrificio para ti, pero yo te amare y estaré contigo en todas partes y estaré a la altura de tu sacrificio, por favor..........-_ fue interrumpido por un dedo que dulcemente le cerraba la boca

-_no digas mas mi amado elfo_-Legolas no pudo evitar sonrojarse de felicidad a oír de la boca de su amada dama "mi amado_"-hay cosas que no se solucionan fácilmente, no pienses en eso, ahora estoy aquí_-las palabras de Elen fueron poco tranquilizadoras para el elfo pero no dijo nada.

_Por favor, dime que estarás siempre, _

_Yo estaré te lo juro, _

_Yo estaré contigo, _

_Yo no dejare que sufras, _

_Sé que para ti este sacrificio es grande _

_Y eso me hace amarte mas, _

_Mi amor estará a la altura de tuyo, _

_A la altura de tu sacrificio, _

_No te pido mas nada, _

_Dime que me amas por favor _

-_te amo Legolas_-las palabras ansiadas por el elfo fueron dichas, Legolas la beso en la frente con ternura- _ángel mío hasta mañana_-añadió Elen, mientras subía ágilmente por el árbol

_déjame pensar, _

_déjame aclarar mi mente, _

_no te dejare, no me separare de ti, _

_te amo, aunque esto me cueste la vida, _

_Perdóname, pero debo pensar, _

_Solo te pido que me entiendas, _

_eso y nada mas _

Legolas vio como la elfa desaparecía entre las ramas del árbol, y con paso lento llego hasta el talan asignado para si.

-_bueno, mañana será otro día_-se dijo a sí mismo y subió rápidamente al árbol

Legolas estaba un poco intranquilo Aragorn esta allí, y no quería que se le acercara mientras dormía, pero al fin pudo dormir, no creía que Aragorn hiciera algo con Boromir cerca y mucho menos después de él haberlo amenazado.

Mientras tanto Elen pensaba en que hacer y al fin tomo la decisión de dejar que el tiempo le diera la respuesta, aunque le pediría a su hermana Galadriel consejo, además ya estaba harta de cubrirse el rostro y también pediría a su hermana alguna opinión sobre eso.

-_que diría Gandalf, mago imprudente no debió enfrentar ese monstruo, yo se que el esta bien, siento su presencia, pero lo extraño, lo extraño mucho_-se dijo Elen entre murmullos-_bueno Gandalf creo que no seguiré mas tu consejo, pero antes le preguntare a mi hermana, no quiero cometer un error, aun no entiendo por que me pidieron esto, no lo creo necesario yo se cuidarme sola si la razón es porque alguien se quiera sobrepasar, bueno ya basta de pensar Elen, debemos dormir_-Elen durmió aunque intranquila.

Llego el nuevo día, Elen y Gimli hablaban sentados en un tronco caído, pues habían sido los primeros en levantarse y ya tenían todo listo para seguir su viaje, de pronto alguien se acerco y le cubrió los ojos de Elen:

_-¿quién es?-_pregunto la elfa sorprendida

-_vamos dile quien eres_-dijo el enano riendo--_es un elfo loco_- añadió Gimli soltando una enorme risotada

_-¡Gimli_!-protesto el elfo

_-¡Legolas!-_exclamo sonriente Elen. Legolas destapo los ojos de Elen para dejarle ver una pequeña pero muy hermosa florecilla que él le ofrecía a su amada

-_gracias Legolas_-dijo Elen tomando la flor con delicadeza

-_por fin sé lo dijeron_-dijo Gimli mientras se levantaba

Legolas y Elen se miraron:

_-¿qué dices Gimli?-_dijo asustada Elen

-_no te hagas la que no sabe Elen, ni tu tampoco elfo loco, yo ya lo sabia ambos se aman o ¿me equivoco?._-dijo Gimli sonriente

-_por que? Se nota mucho?-_pregunto Elen con voz susurrante

_-no , no es eso, es solo que yo lo note, pues tu Elen preguntas mucho por este elfito_- dijo esto dándole una palmada a Legolas.- _Y tu Legolas te preocupas mas por elen que por ti mismo, pero no se preocupen nadie mas lo ha notado_-dijo cerrando un ojo-_y no se lo diré a nadie mas, un cómplice no les quedara de mas ¿verdad?-_añadió el enano sonriente.

Elen y Legolas se miraron y luego miraron al enano, cuando todos tres chocaron sus miradas no pudieron evitar reírse.

-_gracias Gimli_- exclamo el elfo-sabes un cómplice si nos serviría de mucho enano glotón

-_si Legolas tiene razón es bueno contar con alguien_-dijo Elen aliviada.

Las risas fueron interrumpidas por Aragorn que los llamaba a continuar, era media mañana y caminaron todo el día guiados por Haldir y otro cinco hombres de la guardia de Lorien, Legolas, Gimli y Elen caminaron juntos hablando y riendo, Ciryatan caminaba junto con Haldir y Aragorn, Lesla y Boromir hablaban con los demás elfos que los acompañaban preguntando por cosas de aquella bella tierra, cuando las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer llegaron a Caras Galadom, tuvieron que rodear la ciudad pues un foso les impedía la entrada y además las puertas de la ciudad estaban en el lado opuesto, por fin de una larga caminata llegaron a las puertas, para ese entonces la ciudad irradiaba luces como si las estrellas hubieran caído sobre ella, entraron en la ciudad y comenzaron a ascender por muchos senderos hasta llegar muy alto, al fin vieron un prado donde había una hermosa fuente iluminada por lámparas de plata, cerca de allí tres elfos los esperaban para llevarlos ante los soberanos de aquellas tierras y con ellos había alguien mas era Airë que había venido con unos elfos de Lorien que pasaron por el valle del atardecer y ella decidió acompañarlos, pues quería ver a su amiga que muy bien sabia pasaría por allí:

-_aiya Elen_-dijo aire mientras abrazaba a Elen

-_Airë que haces aquí_-dijo Elen sorprendida

-_vine ha verte, te he extrañado mucho y traigo también un mensaje para la dama Galadriel- d_ijo esto mostrándole una carta.

Toda la compañía miro aquella escena con extrañeza:

-_no me presentas a tu amiga Elen_-dijo Ciryatan acercándose, a pesar de que el elfo había ido tantas veces al valle del atardecer nunca se había conocido con Airë, solo la había visto un poco antes de partir sin reparar que aquella elfa era bastante bella.

-_claro Ciryatan, ella es Airë_-y luego la presento a toda la compañía.

Después de un momento de espera entraron en donde los señores de aquella ciudad los saludaron a todos cortésmente, mientras todos, menos Lesla que miraba celosa, admiraban la enorme belleza de la dama, Aragorn contó todo lo sucedido en el camino y la perdida de Gandalf, pero Galadriel quito de la comunidad esa idea al contarles que Gandalf había estado ahí esa mañana mas no les dijo nada mas, luego dirigió palabras directamente a las mentes de los visitantes dándoles advertencias y consejo, cuando llego donde Legolas le dijo:

-_príncipe de elfos, no quieras obligar a los capullos de las flores abrir ten paciencia el tiempo te dará la respuesta y lo que añoras será tuyo, aunque una niebla cegara tu corazón y habrás de caer por ello. _

Legolas no dijo nada esas palabras eran profundas, pero las había logrado entender. Galadrien miro a Elen, a su hermana y no le dijo nada.

Después de que los señores dieron la bienvenida a la comunidad invitándolos a quedarse un tiempo en su reino, todos se marchaban guiados por Haldir a sus habitaciones, entonces Galadriel le hablo a Elen:

-_hermana mía quédate un momento mas, tenemos mucho de que hablar-_dijo la dama blanca sonriéndole.

Elen se quedo y cuando todos hubieron salido menos Celeborn, Galadriel se acerco a Elen prodigándole un gran abrazo:

-_cuanto tiempo he deseado verte hermana mía_-exclamo Elen

-_yo también Elentari_- y dirigiéndose a su esposo- _Celeborn amado mío he aquí a mi hermana Elentari, la hermosa, la más bella _

-_mucho gusto en conocerte dama Elentari_-dijo Celeborn dejando salir una sonrisa de aquel serio rostro

-_el gusto es mío, mi señor_-dijo Elen haciendo una reverencia

-_las dejo veo que tienen mucho de que hablar_-dicho esto Celeborn abandono la sala

Galadriel llevo a Elen a otro sala mas pequeña que la anterior, pero mas hermosa.

-_mi hermana déjame verte, me han dicho que eres hermosa, muy hermosa_-dijo Galadriel sonriente

_-¿quién te lo ha dicho? pues creo que ha exagerado-_pregunto Elen

-_Ciryatan, el noble guerrero Ciryatan me lo ha comentado_-respondió Galadriel.

Elen se quito la manta

-_vaya que Ciryatan se quedo corto hermanita_-exclamo sorprendida la dama elfica-_y no me preguntes que opino de tu secreto, pus ya se que me deseas preguntar_-dijo seria la elfa-_mira Elen Gandalf y Lutenor querían evitar algo, pero han fracasado con el tiempo sabrás a que me refiero, creo que ahora no es necesario que te cubras pues la oscuridad ya te ama mi bella niña, ya nada se puede hacer._-dijo con un rostro triste-_pero no te preocupes eres fuerte y sabrás que hacer_-cambiando su tristeza por una bella sonrisa

-_entonces ya no tengo que usar esto-_dijo levantando la manta

-_no, ya no es necesario, Gandalf antes de irse esta mañana me lo comento_-afirmo Galadriel

-_gracias hermana mía ya estaba harta de verdad, pero quiero preguntarte algo mas...... _

-_de Legolas_-interrumpió la dama blanca

-_si, de él_- dijo con voz apesadumbrada Elen.

-_mi hermana lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que debes seguir tu corazón, haga sentir feliz, has lo que sientas-_dijo la dama mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana y la guiaba por unos pasillos que se inclinaban hacia abajo

-_quiero pedirte algo_- dijo Galadriel después de un rato-_no te muestres a nadie, quiero que les des una sorpresa, en especial a Legolas. _

-_eres una picara hermana para ser una dama elfica_-sonrió Elen aprobando el comentario de su hermana

al fin llegaron a un prado grande y hermoso donde Galadriel había preparado un lugar para su hermana, caminaron un pequeño trecho y llegaron a una casa de paredes blancas adornadas de enredaderas de flores blancas y amarillas y alrededor de la casa habían grandes y hermosos mayor de donde pendían pequeños farolitos que irradiaban tenues luces blancas, ambas entraron en la casa era un lugar bellísimo en la primera habitación el piso era lleno de pequeñas florecillas que creaban una suave y hermosa alfombra blanca, luego al internarse mas en la casa el piso era de mármol blanco, en todas las ventanas habían cortinas largas de color blanco y del techo salían también hermosas cortinas marfil que hacían las veces de paredes, cientos de flores salían de todos lados del techo, de las paredes , de el suelo, al fin Galadriel la llevo a su cama, Elen quedo sorprendida era una cama grandísima con hermosos almohadones y sabanas blancas, alrededor de ella habían lámparas que daban una luz como si la luna llena la iluminara, varias cortinas caían alrededor de ella dándole un aire romántico y sereno y una gran ventana blanca dejaba entras entre sus cortinas un cálido pero fresco viento, Galadriel la llevo hasta la cama, a un lado estaba su equipaje y sobre la cama había una bata de seda blanca, Galadriel le indico que se la colocara, así lo hizo Elen después de darse un rápido baño en una bella tina, mientras su hermana le organizaba un vestido para que usara al otro día, después Galadriel la acostó en la cama con suavidad, cubriéndola con las sabanas de seda

-_duerme mi hermana_-dijo Galadriel dándole un beso en la frente-_esta será tu casa desde hoy hasta siempre. _

_-gracias hermana mía_-dijo Elen sonriéndole

-_descansa mañana será un gran día para ti, haré una fiesta en honor a los visitantes- _y diciendo esto se levanto y se fue. Elen durmió ese día tranquila, soñando con su elfo, con Legolas.

Mientras tanto los demás visitantes fueron invitados a una celebración en honor a ellos al anochecer del otro día y luego fueron conducidos a unas hermosas habitaciones adornadas con exquisita belleza, las habitaciones quedaban en una casa grande que se encontraba a unos cien metros de la casa donde se hallaba Elen.

Legolas se aseo y se durmió rápidamente pues estaba agotado, pero no sin antes pensar en su amada Elen

_Mi amada cuanto té extraño, _

_Te amo, te amo, _

_Hoy soñare contigo_

_Para mañana amarte aun más, _

_Para extrañarte mas que ahora, _

_Para desear besarte mas que hoy. _


	12. ¿sera un sueño?

Capitulo 10 ¿Seria un sueño? 

Elen despertó cuando el sol asomaba sus cabellos de fuego entre los árboles, varios rayos de luz entraban por las cortinas blancas y un aroma dulce jugueteaba en el aire.

-_que hermoso día hace hoy pequeños_-dijo a dos pajarillos que trinaban en la ventana más cercana. La elfa se levanto y sintió lo bien que había dormido en aquel bello lugar, a su lado vio un hermoso vestido rojo.

-_si se me olvidaba ya no tengo que cubrirme_-tomo el vestido y lo miro con gusto era bellísimo.

Elen se tomo un baño y se puso el hermoso vestido, los pajarillos que aun se encontraban en la ventana volaron por toda la habitación cantando como si alabasen la sublime belleza de Elen, las flores que había en la habitación parecían como si hubiesen girado sus capullos para sentir la noble y cariñosa energía de la elfa.

-_iré a dar un paseo por este bosque,¿vendrán conmigo?-_dijo sonriendo a las avecillas que revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Desde que se había levantado Elen no había dejado de pensar en su amor

_-Legolas, cuanto te amo, le amas mucho, muchísimo ¿cierto Elen?_-le dijo seria al reflejo que le daba el espejo, para luego sonreírse a sí misma.

Elen salió de la casa, caminando por un pequeño bosque de mallorns jóvenes sin notar que a su paso el viento se detenía, las flores volteaban sus pétalos, los árboles agitaban sus hojas, el agua en los arroyos le cantaba y el sol con un pequeño rayo de luz la iluminaba suavemente. Elen llego aun hermoso prado, lleno de hermosas flores blancas, donde un poco mas lejos se elevaba una gran casa, Elen camino por el lugar jugando con las aves y cantando con ellas, se sentía feliz, amaba a Legolas y al parecer el le amaba. Elen estaba tan entregada al momento que no se percato que era observada.

Esa mañana Legolas se despertó cuando el sol comenzó a salir, había dormido como hace ya varias semanas no lo hacia, su primer pensamiento fue para Elen, no le había visto desde la noche anterior cuando ella se quedo con su hermana, la dama Galadriel.

Después de pensar un rato recostado en la cama observando como la luz del sol se filtraba entre las ventanas de la habitación, Legolas se levanto y se dio un tibio baño, después salió a caminar por los pasillos de la casa, camino largo rato sin rumbo fijo observando el hermoso bosque que rodeaba la casa hasta llegar a un punto donde el bosque se transformaba en una hermosa pradera de flores blancas, Legolas se detuvo a admirar la belleza de aquel lugar, observo lentamente cada rincón de la pradera con gran detenimiento, hasta que sus ojos encontraron allá a lo lejos a la mas hermosa criatura que jamás hallan visto, una joven elfa de belleza infinita jugueteaba con las aves, mientras su cabello negro como la noche se revolvía inquieto en el viento, Legolas estaba estupefacto, Maravillado, extasiado, con aquella adorable joven que deslumbraba a quien la viera aun a una gran distancia. Legolas no supo porque pero su corazón tenia un presentimiento, viendo a aquella joven sentía como si.......

_-¿Elen?-_se pregunto a si mismo sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía-_no, no puede ser ella, yo nunca le he visto_-a pesar de decirse estas palabras, su corazón seguía sintiendo a Elen allá a lo lejos donde estaba la bella dama elfica. el rubio elfo no podía parar de admirar aquella maravilla y estuvo así hasta que una voz lo libro de aquel hechizo que lo tenia prisionero.

-_buenos días príncipe Legolas_.

_-¡Haldir que bueno que llegas, dime ¿quién es ella?-_dijo Legolas señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la elfa

-_¿quién príncipe Legolas?¿No veo a nadie allí?-_contesto Haldir mirando a donde Legolas señalaba, Haldir estaba muy sorprendido por que para que aquel educado y noble elfo no lo saludara correctamente debía de estar bastante impresionado; Legolas volvió la cabeza y no había nadie, la joven había desaparecido, solo un momento y se esfumo.

_-"¿seria un sueño?-_pensó Legolas-"_debió ser ¿no puede haber existido, no puede existir y no existirá algo tan hermoso en ningún lugar de el universo, debo estar aun dormido, si eso debe ser-_añadió el elfo a sus pensamientos_. _

_-¿qué pasa príncipe Legolas?-_pregunto Haldir mientras miraba la cara pensativa de Legolas_-¿esta usted bien?_

-_no........no me pasa nada , solo que este lugar están hermoso y mágico que ya estoy viendo visiones-_dijo Legolas pensativo

_-¿visiones? ¿Qué visiones?¿Esta seguro que esta bien?_-exclamo Haldir algo preocupado

-_si estoy bien, pero ¿podría pedirte algo?-_dijo Legolas mirándolo distraídamente

-_si, si yo puedo brindártelo príncipe Legolas_-respondió Haldir haciendo una reverencia.

-_bueno lo primero: no me llames príncipe, llámeme solo Legolas, lo segundo: perdón por no haberte saludado como es debido y tercero: ¿serias tan amable de pellizcarme?-_Haldir lo miro extrañado

-_no me mires así Haldir, por favor has lo que te pido_- le afirmo Legolas

-_esta bien, usted me lo pidió_-Haldir tomo un brazo de Legolas y le pego un retorcijon a la delicada piel de Legolas

-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-_grito Legolas-_ya, ya, si estoy despierto _

_-¡qué! ¿Era para ver si estaba despierto?_-dijo Haldir más extrañado aun.

-_si, es que creí que estaba dormido, creo que lo que vi hace poco era un sueño, pero ahora estoy seguro de que no lo es y que fue una visión o alguna magia de este bello lugar_-dijo Legolas sobandose el lugar donde Haldir le había maltratado la piel a petición suya

_-¿qué vistes Legolas?._pregunto con curiosidad Haldir

_-lo que vi no se podría describir ni con las mas hermosas palabras de la tierra media Haldir, pero olvídalo son solo tonterías mías no me preste atención_-Legolas mejor guardo silencio aquella dama que había visto a pesar de estar tan lejos le había parecido infinitamente hermosa, ni Galadriel, ni Arwen, ni nada, ni nadie podría comparársele, y decirle esto a alguien le hubiese parecido una enorme mentira.

-_ah, se me olvidaba Legolas, ¿dónde están tus compañeros?-_dijo Haldir cambiando de tema

-_no sé no les he visto esta mañana_-respondió Legolas, mientras con un gesto invitaba a Haldir a seguirlo, los dos elfos se encaminaron silenciosos a las habitaciones de los demás integrantes de la comunidad, cuando ya llegaban a las habitaciones Haldir le hizo una pregunta a Legolas un tanto extraña:

-_Legolas he querido preguntarte algo_

-_Si, ¿dime Haldir?-_cuestiono Legolas

_-¿has visto si algún elfo ha visitado a Ciryatan?-_pregunto Haldir tímidamente, Legolas lo miro un tanto sorprendido pero respondió la pregunta, al fin y el cabo Haldir era el capitán de Ciryatan:

-_pues............mmmmm....no, no recuerdo haber visto a nadie_-dijo Legolas ante la cara triste de el loriende_-pero..........si, si vino alguien_-el rostro de Haldir brillo

_-¿puedes decirme quien era?-_dijo Haldir ansiosamente

-_pues creo que era su hermano o algo así_-dijo Legolas sonriendo por la actitud desesperada que tomaba Haldir algo extraño en su carácter habitual el cual era sereno y arrogante.

-_gracias Legolas_-dijo Haldir alegre –_ha venido_- añadió Haldir en una voz murmurante a si mismo.

-_¿qué dices Haldir?-_pregunto Legolas algo impresionado por la enorme sonrisa que Haldir dejaba ver en su rostro

-_nada_-dijo Haldir rápidamente.

Al fin ambos elfos llegaron a una sala donde se encontraban los demás integrantes de la compañía.

-_por fin los hayamos huéspedes de Lorien, he estado buscándolos_-dijo Haldir haciendo una reverencia_-acompáñenme a por favor, he de guiarlos a tomar el desayuno_.

_-¡si, comida!-_exclamo Gimli

Aragorn y Ciryatan reían de la imprudencia del enano bajo la atenta mirada de Haldir, mientras Lesla y Boromir eran más inseparables después de lo sucedido en la noche.

-_enano glotón_-grito Legolas al escuchar a Gimli

-_elfo lunático_-contesto Gimli

_-por favor les pido que me sigan_-dijo Haldir saliendo de aquella sala, dirigiéndose a los comedores.

La comunidad siguió a Haldir por largos y hermosos pasillos adornados con una exquisitez asombrosa, después de caminar un momento llegaron a un salón enorme donde había una mesa larga con hermosos manteles blancos, sobre ella estaban servidos los alimentos de cada uno y cientos de otros manjares para su deleite, todos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, al terminar cada uno se fue a recorrer los parajes. Legolas se fue a su habitación temporal, a pensar en lo que habían visto sus ojos en la mañana y en le sentimiento que esto le produjo, necesitaba ver a Elen, pero sabia que solo hasta la noche la vería ya que ella y su hermana tendrían mucho de que hablar, Lesla se fue con Boromir a conocer los alrededores y Gimli y Aragorn se quedaron hablando en la sala donde estaban antes de ir a desayunar, Ciryatan por su parte se fue a recorrer los bosques acompañado de Haldir:

_-¿puedo acompañarte?-_pregunto Haldir a Ciryatan

-_claro Haldir_-ambos elfos caminaron largo rato hablando sobre sus aventuras y sus anécdotas

Después de un rato Haldir pregunto a Ciryatan por lo que tanto le inquietaba.

_-¿dime Ciryatan? ¿Tu hermano Amaratan no ha venido a visitarte?-_dijo Haldir mostrándose tranquilo

-_si ha venido, estuvo aquí anoche y se quedara hasta mí partida ¿acaso necesitas hablarle?_-pregunto finalmente Ciryatan

-_eeeeehhhhhhhhh........si, si tengo que hablarle hace mucho que no le veo pues tenemos las guardias en direcciones opuestas el esta en el extremo norte del país y yo en el sur, por ello no tengo mucha comunicación con el-_dijo Haldir tratando de no equivocarse en sus palabras

-_ya veo, bueno apenas lo vea le digo que se comunique contigo_-dijo sonriente Ciryatan

-_no, no te molestes, ¿me imagino que el ira a la celebración esta noche? O ¿me equivoco? _

-_si tienes razón, el ira_-contesto Ciryatan

los dos elfos cambiaron de tema y luego de una larga caminata volvieron Ciryatan

volvió a la casa a descansar un rato y Haldir volvió a sus obligaciones matutinas.

Elen seguía jugando con las flores hasta que alguien le hablo desde un árbol cercano:

-_buenos días hermosa dama_

Elen miro a su alrededor y vio allí cerca de ella un elfo de vestiduras extrañas, llevaba un báculo como si se tratase de un mago, era un elfo rubio, esbelto y alto y de una gran belleza. 

-_aiya,¿a quien tengo el gusto de saludar_-exclamo Elen con una sonrisa, acercándose rápidamente donde el elfo internándose entre los árboles.

-_mucho gusto, mi nombre es Turambar soy un sirviente de la dama Galadriel-_dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia-_y cual es el nombre de la hermosa dama que me a atraído con su canto _

-_mi nombre es Elentari, pero llámame solo Elena_-dijo Elen sonriente

-_eres muy hermosa dama mía, más bella que todo lo que existe en este reino, lady Elen_.

Dijo el misterioso elfo tomándole una mano y besándosela, Elen no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-_y de donde viene la hermosa criatura que me ha robado el corazón_- pregunto el bello elfo

-_Yo, yo vengo del valle del atardecer_-dijo Elen sonrojándose cada vez mas, el elfo cogió una flor y se la entrego:

-_para mi amada desde que un ave me hizo ver a través de sus ojos cuan bella eres_-Elen lo miro atónita, no entendió lo que le dijo aquel elfo

-_bueno discúlpeme debo irme_-dijo Elen mientras se retiraba rápidamente a su estancia

_-adiós bella dama_ – le respondió el elfo-_ya tendré mucho tiempo para estar contigo_-se dijo Turambar a si mismo.


	13. capitulo 11

Capitulo 11 Descubrimientos 

**********************************************************************

**nota: en este capitulo los pensamientos están en negrita **

*********************************************************************

Elen se fue rápido a la casa que su hermana le había asignado, mientras caminaba a su destino pensaba en aquel atractivo elfo, había sido muy cortes con ella, pero las palabras que le dijo eran misteriosas y profundas, además aquel elfo la había atraído hacia él con solo decir unas palabras, había sido como si algo la hubiera empujado a ir hacia donde el se hallaba, pronto sus pensamientos pasaron inadvertidos aquel suceso para concentrarse en su amado Legolas. Elen llego a la casa y allí Galadriel la esperaba:

-_aiya, hermana mía-_saludo Elen abrazando a su hermana

-_aiya bella Elen, ven he pedido que nos sirvan el desayuno aquí en tu estancia_.-dijo Galadriel correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana

Ambas elfas entraron y se dirigieron a una hermosa salita donde había una mesa para dos personas, allí estaban servidos varios alimentos en bellas bandejas de plata, mientras dos platos de vidrio con hermosos adornos aguardaban ser utilizados, las hermanas se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban

-_mi hermanita_-dijo Galadriel con una mirada iluminada-_se me a ocurrido una gran idea-_añadió Galadriel

-_dime Galadriel_-dijo Elen mientras miraba cual de los manjares comer

-_pues...voy a anunciar que la fiesta de hoy será de disfraces, y haré también un baile-_dijo Galadriel mientras dejaba su elegancia habitual para aplaudirse a sí misma-_si , ya estoy harta de las celebraciones frías y aburridas, además estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo_-dijo halando de los cachetes a Elen que se encontraba intentando tomar un postre que había junto a ella.

-_ay, cuidado casi me caigo sobre ti_-rió Elen

-_oye, pero préstame atención, deja de mirar los postres, si no fuera por que son hechos con ingredientes especiales ya te hubieras enfermado-_sonrió la dama blanca mientras notaba lo bien que se sentía con su pequeña hermana.

-_te he escuchado y me gusta la idea_ –dijo Elen limpiándose la boca

-_bueno entonces que se haga, espero que a mi amado Celeborn también le agrade mi idea-_exclamo Galadriel–_aparentemente es muy serio pero en muy dulce y alegre en el fondo sé que lo disfrutara, y cambiando de tema dime Elen¿ y Legolas? _

Una cara triste apareció en el rostro de Elen

-ay hermana mía, yo le amo, pero no se que hacer, sabes que tengo una misión que cumplir y estoy casi segura que perderé la vida en ello, no quiero que el sufra por mi culpa.

-no digas eso mi bella hermana, tu no morirás, no pierdas la esperanza, en cuento a tu misión olvídala por los días que estarás en este lugar, y te repito has lo que te diga tu corazón.

Cuando terminaron dos jóvenes elfas entraron y organizaron la mesa mientras Elen y Galadriel se dirigían a la puerta, las dos jóvenes elfas miraban de reojo a Elen, nunca habían visto tan hermosa dama, su reina y señora que era una de las más bellas damas elficas parecía solo un simple cristal ante aquel bello diamante.

-_bueno Elen debo irme, te espero antes de la celebración para darte un disfraz que yo misma prepare para ti_-dijo sonriendo Galadriel-_ah, se me olvidaba Airë te esperara junto conmigo, ella te manda saludo......... y otra cosa vino un elfo de Rivendel, Glorfindel se llama, estuvo en el concilio de Elrond creo que le conoces, bueno el caso es que el viene anunciando la próxima venida que Arwen y otros elfos de Rivendel vendrán en algunos días_ -Galadriel beso a Elen en la frente y se marcho.

Elen entro en la casa las dos elfas habían terminado su tarea y ahora se disponían a retirarse

-_con su permiso dama Elentari_-dijo una haciendo una reverencia

-_gracias por su atención jóvenes elfas_-respondió Elen-_¿podría preguntarles algo?_

_-por supuesto mi señora_-exclamo la otra elfa

_-¿sabrían decirme cuando vendrán los elfos de Rivendel?-_pregunto Elen con cierta timidez

-_dama Elentari, por lo que he oído decir en dos semanas llegaran aquí, aunque no puedo asegurárselo-_exclamo dudosa una de las damas elficas_. _

-_muchas gracias, pero por favor deja de llamarme dama, dime Elentari o Elen como te mas te guste_-replico sonriente Elen

-_esta bien Elen_-respondió la otra elfa un tanto sorprendida, había creído que aquella elfa con tan asombrosa belleza debía ser bastante engreída, pero no fue así-_con su permiso_-dicho esto ambas jóvenes se retiraron sorprendidas por la dulzura y sencillez de aquella hermosísima elfa.

Legolas se encontraba caminando por los pasillos después de haber almorzado, se dirigió a aquel prado donde esa mañana había visto a la hermosa elfa, se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba al lado de el pasillo recostándose en el tronco de árbol a pensar en las muchas cosas que le habían pasado últimamente y en el gran amor que comenzaba a sentir hacia Elen, también otras inquietudes entraron en su corazón, inquietudes de cosas que había hecho o dejado de hacer y que tal vez ahora le hubiera gustado haber hecho, Legolas pensó y pensó hasta que..............

-_buenas tardes príncipe Legolas_.-Legolas miro sorprendido al recien llegado y al ver quien era lo saludo efusivamente mientras se levantaba 

-_aiya, Glorfindel, que alegría verte ¿cuándo has venido?-_ambos elfos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pues glorfindel viajaba muy seguido al bosque negro junto con Aragorn y se habían hecho excelentes amigos o hasta mas que eso.

-_esta mañana he llegado, he venido como mensajero de Elrond a dar aviso de la llegada de su hija y otros elfos de Rivende_l.-respondió sonriente Glorfindel

-¿_y desde cuando amigo mío tu te has convertido en mensajero?¿Acaso no eres tu, uno de los señores de Rivendel?_-pronuncio sorprendido Legolas

_-pues me he convertido en mensajero desde que una persona muy querida para mi ha venido ha estas tierras_-dijo el elfo de Rivendel mirándolo fijamente.

-_y ¿se puede saber quien es esa persona?_-dijo Legolas haciéndose el desentendido

_-mmmmmmmmm.............no lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto sabes bien que eres tu_-sonrió glorfindel

-_bueno, lo sospechaba pero no podía asegurarlo, pues se de muchos que han pasado por tu vida después de mi y que por tu culpa nuestra relación no funciono_-dijo Legolas algo molesto, pues hace mucho el había tenido una relación con glorfindel, pero por sus constantes infidelidades ambos decidieron separarse ya que glorfindel le gustaba disfrutar y Legolas prefería las relaciones estables así que Legolas estableció una relación con una elfa de Rivendel fracasando nuevamente, mientras glorfindel estaba con elfos y elfas por igual y en grandes cantidades.

_-si, ya sé que fue por mi culpa Legolas, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos un poco-_dijo glorfindel mientras abrazaba a Legolas y le apretaba las nalgas

_-¡glorfindel!_-protesto Legolas

-_vamos Legolas ¿o vas a negar que no lo disfrutaste?-_dijo glorfindel besando a Legolas

_-¡glorfindel! ¡Alguien puede vernos!-_dijo Legolas apartándose de los labios del otro elfo

_-tienes razón, ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar?-_glorfindel dijo esto apartándose de Legolas

-_glorfindel amo a otra persona_-Legolas agacho la cabeza al decir estas palabras, no sabia porque pero glorfindel lo atraía enormemente

_-¡que! ¿y has estado con esa persona?-_exclamo sorprendido glorfindel "**espero que esto no vaya a dañar mis planes, porque sino ese amigo mío me mata, se lo prometí"**pensó el elfo de Rivendel

-_bueno, no, ni siquiera le he besado_-dijo Legolas titubeando

-_pues entonces disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda antes de que seas capturado por los dulces brazos del amor definitivamente_-sonrió glorfindel_-¿acaso no me daras el gusto de tenerte por un momento?-_añadió

-_pero es que...no.......no puedo hacerlo_-dijo Legolas tristemente, de verdad quería estar con glorfindel , pues aun le quería, aunque un amor puro y fuerte crecía rápidamente en su corazón.

-_esta bien Legolas no te molestare mas, pero antes de despedirnos quiero mostrarte algo, ven acompáñame a mis aposentos, te ha traído una carta de tu padre_-dijo glorfindel serio, había decidido cambiar de planes, pues veía que sus palabras no servían de nada.

_-¡una carta de mi padre! Pero ¿cómo?_-exclamo sonriente Legolas

_-he viajado al bosque después de que la comunidad partió de Rivendel , y allí tu padre me dio una carta al saber que yo vendría aquí_-glorfindel hablo mientras se encaminaba a sus aposentos seguido por Legolas, cuando llegaron a la habitación glorfindel busco en sus equipajes algo, que el príncipe pensaba era la carta, mientras tanto Legolas observaba el lugar donde estaba hospedado su anterior amante, era una habitación hermosa como todo en Lorien, una cama grande con grandes almohadones y suaves sabanas blancas, una mesita de noche, varios asientos, grandes ventanales con largas cortinas marfil y muchos adornos de gran belleza, Legolas se acerco a la cama para tocar lo mullida que esta era, ese fue el momento que glorfindel aprovecho para hacer una seña a su cómplice y arrojar al rubio elfo silvano sobre la cama

_-¡¿qué haces glorfindel!?-_dijo Legolas sorprendido y molesto

_-nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir_-y se puso sobre Legolas tomándolo fuertemente de las muñecas

_-¡no! ¡Suéltame_!-de nada sirvieron las protestas de Legolas, glorfindel comenzó a besar el cuello de el otro elfo que lentamente iba cediendo a esas caricias , eso era lo que se temía Legolas, el sabia muy bien que para el era difícil resistirse a las caricias de ese experimentado y dulce elfo, pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba entre sus brazos y ya no podría escapar. Todo esto fue observado por otra persona que se excitaba grandemente al ver al hermoso príncipe de mirkwood bajo los besos apasionados de su viejo amigo, y más se excitaba al saber que pronto el lo tendría entre sus brazos.

Legolas comenzó a disfrutar de los besos de glorfindel, el le había amado grandemente y ese amor aun no desaparecía, aunque de ese gran amor solo quedaba el deseo, nada mas.

-_me encantas bella criatura te deseo enormemente-_dijo glorfindel mientras hacia una seña a su cómplice para que se acercara y aprovechara la oportunidad.

Glorfindel se puso aun lado del otro elfo mientras le quitaba el saquillo y la túnica, Legolas se mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras el rubio elfo de Rivendel lo desnudaba por completo, de pronto unos labios comenzaron a deleitar su intimidad, pero los labios de glorfindel le besaban los labios

_-¿qué esta pasando?-_musito Legolas en medio de ese enorme placer, abriendo los ojos y comprobando que había otra persona aparte de glorfindel allí

_-¡Aragorn!-_exclamo enojado Legolas

-_vamos Legolas disfrútalo, mi viejo amigo Aragorn ha venido a acompañarnos, no se tiene fácilmente a un rey besando tu........._.-glorfindel beso a Legolas. Legolas se sentía incomodo nunca había estado con dos personas a la vez y menos con un mortal, pensó en retirarse, pero la excelente forma de trabajar de Aragorn le hizo olvidar este pensamiento.

Glorfindel puso su miembro en la boca de Legolas, mientras el heredero de isildur seguía disfrutando de ese delicioso bocado que tenia a su disposición, Legolas beso aquello que se le ofrecía con gran habilidad, mientras glorfindel acariciaba sus cabellos y gemía sin parar. Después de disfrutar de esa posición, Legolas tomo a Aragorn "**le enseñare a este humano que es placer"**se dijo Legolas para sus adentros, entonces Legolas puso a Aragorn bajo él, el mortal estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Legolas y se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que el elfo tramaba, pues nunca había sido poseído,

Glorfindel por su parte besaba a Legolas en la espalda y al ver lo que Legolas se proponía con Aragorn le paso un frasquito con un aceite transparente, Legolas se acerco a Aragorn, mientras el montaraz lo miraba asustado

-_¿qué pasa Aragorn? ¿Tienes miedo? Ya no te servirá de nada tenerlo, ahora tu serás mío._

Legolas unto el aceite, mientras glorfindel se ponía enfrente de la boca de Aragorn,

Legolas entro suavemente en Aragorn que dejo escapar un gemido de placer y dolor al sentir el viril miembro de Legolas penetrarlo lentamente, glorfindel lo callo introduciéndole su miembro en la boca. Legolas comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido haciéndole sentir al humano un placer enorme, mientras glorfindel gemía por causa de la boca que saboreaba su miembro, Aragorn movía sus caderas rápidamente, su boca lamía, besaba, mordía el manjar que disfrutaba mientras sus manos le ayudaban a no despegarse de su golosina acariciándola, glorfindel por su parte tomo con ambas manos la cabeza del heredero de isildur obligándolo a saborear su intimidad al máximo. ahora era el turno para glorfindel, Legolas y Aragorn se pusieron a ambos lados del elfo, Aragorn detrás y Legolas enfrente, Aragorn unto a glorfindel de aquel aceite y lo poseyó bruscamente mientras glorfindel dejaba salir un alarido de placer por el fuerte juego del mortal, las manos de glorfindel por su parte acariciaban al otro elfo que lo besaba en el cuello, los miembros de los elfos se rozaban haciéndolos reventar de placer, las manos de los tres amantes se confundían acariciando a uno y otro compañero.

Después de disfrutar de este momento los dos cómplices tomaron a Legolas y lo pusieron sobre la cama mientras las dos bocas se concentraban en besar la virilidad del joven elfo, Legolas acariciaba con ambas manos la cabeza de sus amantes, glorfindel y Aragorn besaban desesperadamente el miembro del elfo como si se lo quisieran comer, mientras sus manos acariciaban el abdomen, el pecho y las piernas de Legolas enérgicamente, glorfindel tomo la posición que desde que conoció a legotas había deseado tener, allí estaba su mayor deseo frente a el, pero Legolas noto lo que su antiguo amante se proponía, y se movió besando a glorfindel apasionadamente, mientras Aragorn seguía absorto la intimidad de Legolas

-_déjame hacerte mío, mi amado Legolas, porque siempre te niegas, déjame enseñarte_-dijo entre besos glorfindel

_-no, glorfindel, sabes que no es de mi agrado_-dijo gimiendo Legolas por las caricias que hombre y elfo le proporcionaban

así pasaron varias horas poseyéndose entre ellos, pero no a Legolas quien se las ingeniaba para no ceder ante las peticiones de sus acompañantes. Al fin los tres cayeron exhaustos Legolas se vistió rápidamente y se fue a sus habitaciones, glorfindel y Aragorn se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la cama, hasta el atardecer, cuando Aragorn se dirigió a sus aposentos pues pronto seria la hora de la fiesta que la dama Galadriel les había preparado.

Mientras Legolas caminaba a aposento después de haber dejado a sus dos amantes, comprendió que el amor que sintió por glorfindel había desaparecido por completo, y sé sintió vació dando por entendido que el necesitaba algo mas que simple placer, que el necesitaba amor, que necesitaba a Elentari, y que esta seria la ultima vez que algo así pasaría, porque fue en ese momento que el comprobó que su único amor era una elfa que nunca había visto


	14. perdon

Capitulo 12 Perdón 

**_Nota: estos son algunos detallitos sobre la fiesta que yo me he inventado y que debo informarles para que comprendan mejor. _**

**_1-en las fiesta de disfraces solo las damas imitan algún elemento o ser de la naturaleza, mientras los caballeros solo visten elegantes galas llevando una mascara( las mujeres también usan mascara)._**

**_2-la mascara solo cubre los ojos _**

**_3-a la media noche todos los invitados se quitan las mascaras, y allí en realidad es donde empieza la celebración_**

Legolas caminaba por los pasillos a sus aposentos después de aquella placentera situación para su cuerpo, pero triste para su corazón, de repente una visión lo saco de sus pensamientos... era Elen que se encaminaba presurosa delante de el...

_-¡Elen!-_llamo Legolas

Elen volvió la cabeza para ver a su bello interlocutor

-_aiya Legolas_.-dijo la elfa deteniéndose. Cuando estuvieron juntos Legolas paso una mano por el rostro de Elen acariciándole las mejillas por encima de aquella fina tela, Legolas la miraba con miedo, con tristeza, con temor, el se sentía sucio, por primera vez en su vida se sintió sucio, Elen miro sus ojos llenos de una tristeza que conmovería a cualquiera que le hubiera visto en ese penoso momento.

_-¿qué pasa?-_pregunto Elen mientras llevaba una mano hacia la mano que él tenia en su rostro, Legolas la miro fijamente se sentía mal, se sentía triste, y aunque no se arrepentía de sus anteriores actos por que con ello había comprobado que amaba a Elen locamente,

su corazón no podía evitar sentirse vació y triste, una lagrima resbalo por el rostro varonil, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a aquella que le miraba preocupada

_-¿qué té pasa Legolas, dime por favor?-_dijo Elen mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, el cielo mismo se detuvo a ver rodar las amargas lagrimas que se derramaban por el pálido rostro del elfo.

-_perdóname Elen, por favor, perdóname_-mientras decía esto Legolas la abrazaba con mas fuerza-_no sabría explicarte porque, pero por favor dime que me perdonas_-insistió Legolas

_por favor perdóname, _

_perdóname, por favor, _

_como tocarte ahora, _

_si mi corazón dice no merecerlo, _

_dime que me perdonas, _

_que perdonaras este cuerpo que ha sido débil, _

_que no escucho su corazón, _

_pero comprende mi debilidad, _

_pues con ella he comprobado aun más _

_que te amo a ti y a nadie mas, _

_te amo, te amo, _

_por favor no me preguntes que me pasa _

_no sabría decirte, _

_pero solo si me dices que me perdonas, _

_Yo podré volver a ser feliz. _

_-mi amado Legolas, no se que te tiene así, ni por que he de perdonarte, pero lo hago te perdono aunque no se el porque, ya no llores mas que tus lagrimas me parte el corazón, ya deja la tristeza de lado, por favor te lo imploro......._-una largo silencio apareció y solo se sentía el latir de aquellos corazones que se abrazaban-_yo te amo Legolas, no quiero verte sufrir, te amo. _

_No sé lo que tienes, _

_Pero deja ya de llorar, _

_no sabes lo que me duele _

_Ver esas lagrimas en tu rostro. _

_No sé por que tengo que perdonarte _

_Mas lo hago por que mi corazón _

_Sabe en el fondo que tu _

_no mientes en tus peticiones, _

_¿Que hiciste mi amado elfo? _

_Eso no ha de importarme, _

_Solo ha de hacerlo tu triste mirada, _

_Ya no sufras mas, _

_Que todo ha sido perdonado, _

_Levanta tu cabeza, _

_que no me importa _

_Si la traición se adentro en tu cuerpo, _

_Yo sé que tu corazón no hizo lo mismo, _

_No me importa, _

_Si has de dejarme, _

_O si ya no me amas tendré que entenderlo, _

_¿Pero dime quien se niega aun perdón _

_que tu amor a pedido con tanta devoción? _

_Te amo Legolas, te amo_.

Legolas levanto la cabeza que hasta ahora llevaba sobre el hombro de Elen, había obtenido muchísimo mas de lo que había pedido, la bella elfa no se impaciento por su silencio, ni lo saturo de preguntas, solo lo comprendió, lo perdono y le dijo que le amaba, el corazón de Legolas se lleno de alegría y sintió como ese vació desaparecía.

-_te amo Elen, eso es lo único que es verdadera es cierto para mí, te amo_.-Legolas abrazo a Elen con mas fuerza

-Legolas.....te amo.-la voz de Elen se oyó como el susurro de el viento entre las hojas de los árboles en primavera, Legolas sintió esa voz cristalina y llena de amor, el elfo cerro los ojos jurándose a si mismo no dejar aquella elfa jamás.

-_te amo Elen, y nunca dejare de hacerlo, nunca_-los ojos del príncipe brillaban con un dulce fuego de amor

_-Legolas....tu también debes perdonarme_-susurro Elen, mirando el rostro sorprendido de el elfo

-_pero.....¿porque?-_a pesar de que Elen no le había preguntado nada a él, el no pudo evitar cuestionar aquellas palabras

_-pues bueno hoy en la noche lo sabrás_-sonrió Elen

_-pues claro que te perdono, sea lo que sea yo lo hago_-exclamo Legolas mirando sonriente a Elen, el sabia bien que podía confiar en su amada_-¿Elen?-_añadió el elfo

_-¿si dime mi bello príncipe?¿Qué deseas?-_dijo Elen abrazándose a Legolas y poniendo su cabeza en el varonil pecho

-_mi querida Elen, yo deseo que mi amor por ti tenga un lazo mas allá de una simple amistad, que adoptes mi corazón como tuyo y yo tu corazón como mío, ¿acaso me concederías la dicha de amarte sin tener que pensar que somos solo amigos?-_Legolas dijo esto acariciando la cabeza de Elen. Elen levanto la mirada:

-_mi amado Legolas claro que te concedo esa dicha, pues ese es también mi deseo, mas has de saber que por el momento debemos sé discretos ¿entiendes verdad?-_Elen volvió a poner su cabeza en aquel pecho donde palpitaba un corazón que ella adoraba escuchar

-_gracias mi amor, y si yo entiendo, no te preocupes por eso, tengo una eternidad para esperarte-_ la voz de Legolas estaba llena de alegría. Ambos enamorados se quedaron por un momento abrazados, sintiendo el cálido amor que recorría el cuerpo al otro, al fin Elen hablo:

-_Legolas, donde esta Gimli, había olvidado que he venido a buscarle_

_-¿Gimli? Él esta arriba con los demás _

-_Debo entregarle esto_-Elen saco una carta de entre la túnica-_se la han enviado de su reino y yo me he ofrecido para entregársela _

-_bueno si no té molesta yo se la entregare voy para allá_-dijo Legolas separándose de Elen

-_pues quedando en tan buenas manos acepto, ya que tengo mucho que hacer_-dijo Elen entregándole la carta al joven elfo- me despido mi querido Legolas

-_hasta esta noche amada mía_-Legolas dijo esto besándole una mano a Elen.

Elen se marcho rápidamente ante la mirada amorosa de Legolas quien luego se fue a entregar la carta y a prepararse para la celebración pues la noche ya mostraba sus brazos sobre el sol que se perdía en las montañas

Mientras tanto Aragorn había dejado la habitación de glorfindel y caminaba lentamente a sus aposentos hablándose a sí mismo en voz baja:

-_este no soy yo, yo soy guerrero, soy el heredero de isildur, no voy a dejarme derrumbar porque Arwen ha despreciado mi amor.......así no encontrare mi felicidad, no lo haré, ahora me siento mas desdichado que antes, el amor es algo puro, no es solo placer, no deseo que mi cuerpo trate de curar mi corazón con actos de lujuria, ya fue suficiente, luche por librarme de este dolor, pero esa no es la forma, si tan solo lograra comprender las palabras de Arwen, por que me dijo eso....."lo siento hijo de arathor, pero mi corazón fue atrapado por los ojos que llevan el mar y el cielo en su interior" ¿quién puede ser? _

_¿Arwen porque me has llevado a esta decadencia?¿Por que este sentimiento me esta derrumbando? , Me siento solo, ¿qué sucedió con nuestro amor?¿No lo comprendo?._

Aragorn seguía su camino, Arwen le había despreciado un poco antes de partir de Rivendel, su corazón se había sentido triste y solo y el dolor del amor perdido lo había llevado a cometer actos de los cuales ahora se arrepentía,

-¿qué pensaría ahora Legolas y Ciryatan de él? glorfindel sabia lo que le pasaba, el entendía sus equivocaciones, pero ¿y sus otros amigos?

Aragorn iba paso a paso, taciturno, triste por haberse dejado llevar por sus despechos, pero ahora sentía que debía continuar, que era hora de seguir y dejar a Arwen atrás, de repente salió de sus pensamientos al ver una hermosa elfa de cabellos rojizos mirarle con gran dulzura, si la hubiera conocido hubiera jurado que era amor, pero era la primera vez que veía aquella belleza, aquella belleza que tenia unos ojos puros y limpios lleno de amor, aquella joven lo inquietaba su mirada tenia una luz tranquila que le llamaba, Aragorn se acerco y miro a la elfa con ternura, quien no dejaba de mirarle con esos ojos ámbar, Aragorn le beso la frente, hubiera deseado besarla en otro lugar, pero no se atrevía, y mirándole nuevamente a los ojos le regalo una sonrisa y se marcho sin entender el porque de sus anteriores actos.

_Que bellos ojos,_

_Que dulzura en su mirada,_

_¿Acaso es amor vi en ellos?_

_No lo sé, pero esa tierna luz me atrae,_

_¿Por qué quiero besarte?_

_¿acaso tus ojos son los_

_que me hacen sentir mas aliviado,_

_De este dolor que me atormenta?_

_Veo en tus ojos lo que no he visto en otros,_

_Veo en tu pálido rostro la juventud de una eternidad,_

_Que bella eres, que calidez hay en tu corazón_

Airë caminaba por los pasillos de la casa donde se encontraban los integrantes de la comunidad, no sabia por que había ido allí, solo sabia que era lo que deseaba, de pronto vio un hombre caminaba lentamente absorto en sus pensamientos, su corazón se agito al ver aquellos cabellos oscuros que contrastaban con la piel bronceada del mortal, sus ojos grises tan bellos reflejaban una nobleza absoluta, pero también una angustia. El corazón de Airë no pudo evitar prendarse de aquel que caminaba lentamente hacia ella sin notarle y sus ojos tampoco pudieron evitar mirarle con amor, el mortal levanto su mirada, la miraba con cierta dulzura, ella no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, esos ojos que le habían atrapado y a los que ahora amaba locamente, el bello mortal se acerco y le beso en la frente para después sonreírle y marcharse sin decir palabras.

Airë se quedo allí parada como petrificada, ¿quién era aquel que se había robado su corazón en tan solo un segundo? No supo la respuesta, pero sabia que le amaba.

Airë comprendió al fin por que su corazón la había llevado a aventurarse por los pasillos de aquel lugar, ya no tenia nada que hacer allí, la noche talvez le dejaría volver a ver a su amado.

Airë se marcho a los palacios de los señores del bosque dorado, pensando en lo que le había sucedido

_En tus ojos sublimes_

_Ha quedado mi corazón atrapado,_

_Mi corazón que tan solitario_

_Ha estado siempre,_

_sin añorar la compañía de nadie_

_Ahora sueña con tener unos ojos grises_

_Donde reflejarse,_

_Te amo mortal, desde que te vi._

La noche llego por fin a los bosques de mallorn de Lorien, el cielo estaba engalanado por miles de puntos brillantes que titilaban allá en la eternidad del universo, mientras los palacios de la ciudad de Caras Galadon brillaban en una tenue luz azulosa salpicada de luces plata que imitaban la perfección del cielo nocturno de esa noche.

Todos los integrantes de la comunidad vestían sus atuendos de fiesta

Aragorn llevaba un traje azul oscuro, con listones dorados y capa blanca que contrastaba con sus ojos claros dándole el aire soberano y noble del rey que era, Ciryatan vestía ropas púrpuras y azules, con capa dorada que acentuaban su elegante figura, Boromir llevaba ropas negras y capa blanca que lo hacia ver como un verdadero señor de los hombres, por su parte Lesla llevaba un vestido verde oliva imitando el árbol del color dicho, con su cabello recogido totalmente dándole una figura mas estilizada y sensual y en su rostro llevaba una mascara de hojas de olivo, Legolas llevaba ropas blancas que delineaban su figura ajustándose suavemente a las formas de el elfo, su cabello lo llevaba trenzado dejando salir algunos cadejos a los lados,y su rostro resplandecía con una luz blanquecina que lo hacia ver mas hermoso de lo que era , si eso era posible, por su parte Gimli solo se puso unas ropas adecuadas para la ocasión de un color castaño.

La compañía se reunió en la entrada de la casa en espera de los carruajes que los conducirían a los palacios de la ciudad, cuando estuvieron reunidos nadie dejo pasar por alto la belleza de el príncipe del bosque negro, ni sus compañeros, ni los elfos que conducían los carruajes que llegaron después de un corto tiempo, eran tres carruajes blancos con adornos dorados, tirados por cuatro caballos del mismo color de el carruaje,

Rápidamente todos montaron en su medio de transporte, Lesla se monto en un carruaje con Boromir, Ciryatan en otro con Gimli, y Legolas con Aragorn.

Así se dirigieron a la celebración donde los esperaban.

Legolas se monto en el carruaje sin notar que Aragorn era quien iría con el, ya en el carruaje ambos guardo silencio, serian mas o menos quince minutos de viaje, y Legolas no quería que el heredero de isildur se le acercara, al fin el silencio fue roto por una apesumbrada voz mortal:

_-Legolas_....................

_-si_-respondió secamente el elfo que no dejaba de mirar por una de las ventanas del carruaje-"_que ahora no me diga que......... mejor ni lo pienso_"-pensaba Legolas para sus adentros.

_-Legolas quiero disculparme_-la voz de Aragorn se escuchaba triste, Legolas lo miro y pudo ver los ojos de angustia del mortal-_se que no me he comportado como es debido, por eso quiero explicarte las causas de mis imperdonables actos_-Aragorn agacho la cabeza, no soportaba aquellos hermosos, pero arrogantes ojos elficos mirándole

–perdóname Legolas, pero mi corazón se ha hallado en una soledad mortal, aquella a quien yo amaba me desprecio y yo queriendo olvidar el dolor he llegado a cometer actos que en mis cinco sentidos jamás haría, este dolor en mi corazón me ha apesadumbrado ya por mucho tiempo y hoy comprendí que así no lograre curar esta herida que me estaba corroyendo, perdona príncipe del bosque negro, perdonas mi destrozado corazón y mi débil cuerpo mortal.

Legolas vio con tristeza como gruesas lagrimas corrían por el rostro humano al decir aquellas palabras y comprendió el dolor y la debilidad de Aragorn.

_-te perdono Aragorn, pues yo también he aprendido una lección de todo lo sucedido_-Aragorn levanto la cabeza antes las palabras de Legolas y una luz de agradecimiento se reflejo en su mirada, mas su corazón no le dejaba en paz por sus actos y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Legolas se acerco al mortal levantándole la cabeza y limpiándole las lagrimas con suavidad, al fin comprendía el cambio que había tenido Aragorn después de partir de Rivendel, ya no desconfiaba de él, ahora él volvía a ser su verdadero amigo, ahora por fin Aragorn volvía a ser el hombre noble, valiente y justo que siempre había conocido, volvía a ser el señor de los hombres.

_-gracias Legolas por comprenderme_-susurro Aragorn mirándole con tristeza

_-no te preocupes Aragorn, ahora comprendo a tu corazón, y veo las razones, somos amigos, no lo olvides, pero lo que sí debes olvidar fue lo sucedido, es lo mejor para los dos-_y con estas palabras que do sellada una amistad que solo la muerte podría romper.

Ambos se abrazaron en un cálido abrazo de amigos, el rencor y la desconfianza desaparecieron y una gran amistad apareció.


	15. el rostro de la mariposa

Capitulo 13 El rostro de la mariposa 

**_Nota: estos son algunos detallitos sobre la fiesta que yo me he inventado y que debo informarles para que comprendan mejor. _**

**_1-en las fiesta de disfraces solo las damas imitan algún elemento o ser de la naturaleza, mientras los caballeros solo visten elegantes galas llevando una mascara( las mujeres también usan mascara)._**

**_2-la mascara solo cubre los ojos _**

**_3-a la media noche todos los invitados se quitan las mascaras, y allí en realidad es donde empieza la celebración_**

después de encontrase con Legolas, Elen se dirigió a su estancia, pronto anochecería y debería ir donde su hermana, pero antes iría ha hacerle a ver a copoazul, quien hace poco había llegado, pues siempre le seguía por si le necesitaba

-_hola mi fiel compañero_ –le susurro Elen a copoazul que se encontraba pastando en los alrededores de la casa, el caballo la miro, dejando salir un sonido de su hocico como saludo

-_ven vamos a pasear_-Elen se monto en su corcel y galopo largo, por el bosque dorado, al fin la noche llego y se dirigió presurosa en Copoazul a los palacios de los Galadrim, pues sin notarlo se había retrasado.

Cuando llego Airë la esperaba en una de las puertas secundarias del palacio, esta estaba lista para la celebración con un vestido rosa, adornado con pequeñas flores rojas que iban alrededor del escote que dejaba ver en parte sus voluptuosas formas y de su espalda, mientras unas mangas acampanadas cubrían sus brazos y en sus manos llevaba la mascara de pétalos de rosa, pues su disfraz trataba imitaba esa bella flor.

_-Elen por fin llegas tu hermana té espera_-dijo esto acercándose

-_Lo siento es que me distraje-_dijo Elen bajando de copoazul y dándole una cariñosa palmadita en el cuello lo despidió

-_vamos, pero dime ¿ por qué aun cubres tu rostro no ves que ya no tienes que hacerlo?_- dijo Airë mientras jalaba a su amiga de la mano hacia el castillo

-_bueno mi hermana me ha pedido que lo haga hasta hoy_-dijo Elen mientras sonreía

Las elfas caminaron por largos y hermosos pasillos, por donde elfos y elfas iban y venían terminando los últimos retoques de la fiesta, al fin llegaron a una puerta de color blanca, adornada con plata, entraron y allí estaba Galadriel con un vestido blanco como en su totalidad que resplandecía como la luna, de lo cual se había disfrazado la bella dama quien esperaba a su hermana Elen.

-_por fin llegas hermana mía, vamos tienes que prepararte para la fiesta_-dicho esto la dama blanca llamo a unas jóvenes elfas que condujeron a Elen a un baño cálido, entre pétalos de flores y perfumes primaverales, Elen se desvistió y tomo un baño placentero hasta que fue interrumpida por su hermana que la llamaba presurosa:

_-Elen, ven ya todo esta listo- _

Elen salió de la tina, se envolvió en un traje de seda y se dirigió donde su hermana que la esperaba con un vestido azul rey en las manos.

-_ven Elen que pronto Celeborn mandara por nosotras_.

Galadriel y Airë se esmeraron en preparar a Elen y cuando hubieron terminado el ultimo detalle, fueron llamadas a la presencia del señor Celeborn

-_Espera Airë, quiere verme en el espejo_-dijo Elen soltándose de la mano que la llevaba hacia la puerta

-_no, no hay tiempo_-dijo esto Galadriel tomando a su hermana por el brazo y llevándola fuera de la habitación

-_no es justo_-refunfuño Elen

-_vamos hermanita estas........creo que no hay palabras_-dio Galadriel sonriendo-_ponte la mascara Elen y tu también Airë-_añadió la dama blanca

Así lo hicieron las dos elfas, mientras Galadriel también lo hacia.

Las tres damas elficas salieron a os pasillos donde ya no había nadie, pues todos los sirvientes estaban atendiendo a los invitados, caminaron a paso rápido hasta llegar a una pequeña sala donde se encontraba Celeborn esperándolas

-_que ha pasado mi amada Galadriel ¿por qué te has retrasado?-_dijo Celeborn mientras tomaba la mano de Galadriel besándosela

-_lo siento mi amado señor, pero es que estaba preparando a mi hermana-_Galadriel dirigió su mirada a Elen señalándole que se acercara

-_lo siento señor Celeborn, siento haber retrasado a mi hermana_-exclamo Elen mientras hacia una reverencia

Celeborn la miro sorprendido, que bella era, si su corazón ya no perteneciera a otra , si no fuera el señor de aquel lugar, si no fuera el gran y sabio Celeborn, el se hubiera arrodillado a adorar la sublime belleza de la criatura que estaba frente a el, ni luthien la bella a quien el tuvo el placer de conocer lo deslumbro de esta manera, ni su amada Galadriel, ni Arwen, eran tan bellas ninguna de ellas podía comparársele ni un poco.

-_que bella estas dama Elentari_-dijo Celeborn mirándola con deleite-_bueno debemos entrarlos invitados esperan-_añadió

-_bueno yo me retiro_-dijo Airë haciendo una reverencia-_entrare por la otra puerta _

-_yo también_-añadió Elen

-_esta bien mi amada hermana, pero quiero que estés cerca de mi, pues quiero presentarte a mis adorados ciudadanos-_dijo la dama blanca sonriendo

Elen y Airë salieron al salón de la fiesta por una puerta cercana al lugar donde estarían Galadriel y Celeborn, en el salón habían gran cantidad de elfos que esperaban ansiosos el inicio del gran acontecimiento, los invitados cuales no notaron la llegada de las elfas pues en ese momento se anuncio la llegada de los señores del bosque dorado.

Galadriel y Celeborn bajaron tomados de la mano

-_bienvenidos amados elfos y elfas del bosque dorado, es un placer recibirlos en nuestros palacios_-exclamo Celeborn, para ser precedido por la dama blanca:

-_como ya ustedes saben esta celebración es en honor a nuestros honorables huéspedes que se encuentran aquí a mi lado-_dijo esto señalando a la compañía que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la dama Galadriel -_y conjuntamente_ –continuo Galadriel-_quiero presentarles a mi hermana Elentari_-Galadriel miro a Elen indicándole que se adelantara, pues hasta el momento había estado escondida tras unas cortinas transparentes.

Todos miraron maravillados a la elfa que apareció ante sus ojos, elfos y elfas por igual dejaron salir una exclamación de asombro por sus bocas, que hermosa era, aun con aquella mascara podía verse la perfección de las facciones y la exquisita expresión de sus ojos.

Elen estaba vestida con un vestido azul rey llevaba enredada en su cintura y dorso una cinta dorada, no llevaba mangas y llevaba un escote que dejaba ver la belleza de ese busto tan perfecto y la límpida blancura de la espalda, el vestido se cruzaba en el pecho dándole un sencillo toque romántico, mientras unos guantes de color blanco que iban hasta los codos protegían las esbeltas manos, el cabello iba suelto, cubriendo como una cascada negra la espalda y varios cadejos iban enredados en finos hilos dorados, mientras una corona dorada con pequeños zafiros de dejaba ver delicadamente en los costados de las sienes, una mascara dorada le cubría sus azules ojos y unas alas de color dorado resplandecían a sus costados imitando aquellas mariposas que anuncian la llegada de la primavera, Elen estaba mas bella que nunca y todos los presentes lo comprobaban con sus propios ojos.

Galadriel al ver los rostros sorprendidos de sus súbditos y la compañía, en especial de cierto rubio elfo del bosque negro, se sonrió

-_bueno queridos invitados que empiece la celebración_

Una música alegre y dulce se escucho en el salón, y todos salieron del shock que la bella elfa les produjo, mas aun así las elfas miraban a Elen con recelo y elfos la miraban con amor, deseo o pasión.

Al fin los carruajes se detuvieron, todos se pusieron sus mascaras y al bajar pudieron ver claramente la magnificencia de aquel gran palacio, cientos de elfos y elfas con hermosos trajes entraban por unas puertas enormes, cuando la compañía estuvo adentro pudo ver la belleza de aquel lugar, el salón estaba iluminado por cientos de luces pequeñas de color plateado, que daban la sensación de que fuera una noche clara donde las estrellas y la luna llena derramaban su luminosidad por la tierra media, en varios lugares habían mesas vestidas de manteles blancos, adornadas con flores del mismo color y pequeñas lamparillas en forma de rosa iluminaba cada una de aquellas mesas, varios elfos y elfas vestidos con elegantes trajes verde pasto caminaban de un lado a otro ofreciendo a los invitados bebida y pasabocas, en el lugar aun no había música, solo el murmullo de los invitados.

La compañía recorrió todo el salón guiados por Haldir hasta llegar a la derecha de unas escaleras donde pronto se presentaría Celeborn y Galadriel.

Legolas miraba aun lado y a otro buscando a Elen pues ya debía de haber llegado y nada deseaba mas que abrazarle. Mientras el elfo buscaba con su mirada varias damas elfas que estaban cerca de él o que se acercaron al verlo, lo miraban seductoramente y le sonreían picaramente, mas el hermoso príncipe a ninguna presto la más mínima atención, pues sus pensamientos estaban puestos en encontrar a su amada.

De repente las luces se encendieron en su totalidad como si el sol hubiera llegado a la cima del cielo y los señores de Lorien se presentaron, anunciando el comienzo de la celebración, mas algo sorprendió a todos los presentes, cuando la dama Galadriel presento a su hermana Elentari, todos dejaron salir su asombro por medio de una exclamación, mas de todos los presentes nadie se sorprendió mas que Legolas.

Cuándo el nombre de su amada sonó en la voz de Galadriel, Legolas rápidamente miro hacia donde se acercaba una dama de infinita belleza, era la dama que el vio en aquel prado, y al ver que Galadriel la señalaba como su hermana su corazón se paralizo, que bella era aquella elfa, pero aquella que sus ojos veían era Elen, su amada Elen, los ojos de Legolas miraban aquella elfa sorprendido, que piel mas limpia y reluciente, que boca mas carnosa y dulce, que cabello mas hermoso, que bella criatura, que magnificencia, que divina belleza, la boca de Legolas se abrió sin el poderlo contener, ¿entonces no había soñado? Entonces ese ser que no podría existir existe, que perfección que exquisitas formas, que elegancia, que dulzura, que sensualidad; Legolas seguía mirando a Elen sumido en un sueño, sin saber que mas pasaba a su alrededor, nada mas le importaba en ese momento, solo observar a aquella que se le había robado el alma y el corazón y que ahora robaba toda su mirada y su atención.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y el salón quedo sumido nuevamente en la luz estelar de los farolillos, la música comenzó a sonar, y todos se retiraron a las mesitas, mientras varias parejas bailaban al son de la música, pero Legolas seguía allí, como si hubiera visto el paraíso, miles de preguntas llegaron a su corazón ¿acaso ella no se había desf....?No, no era así, allí estaba ella más bella que cualquier persona o cosa en todo el universo, allí estaba frente a él mirándole con unos ojos que brillaban aun entre la mascara, aquella que se acercaba a él era su Elen, aquella a quien amaba.

Toda la compañía se dirigió a distintos lugares Ciryatan se fue en busca de su hermano junto con Haldir, mientras Lesla coqueteaba con varios elfos, dejando a Boromir con Gimli, por su parte Legolas no movió ni un dedo.

Elen se acerco a Legolas con lentitud, hasta quedar justamente frente a él para luego sonreírle, Legolas se sintió desfallecer al ver aquella boca moverse agraciadamente en un gesto de alegría, estaba sumido en el hechizo de los felinos movimientos de la elfa hasta que una voz melodiosa que Elen había sabido ocultar muy bien, resonó en sus sentidos sacándolo del trance:

-_como he deseado verte mi hermoso príncipe_

-_Elen.................porque me mentiste_-balbuceo Legolas mirándola fijamente

-_eso es lo que debes perdonarme amado mío, solo era un juego para saber que tanto te importaba la belleza material_-dijo Elen inclinando la cabeza.

-_entiendo mi bella Elen, pero no era necesario, yo te amo sin importar como sea tu rostro o tu cuerpo, te amo, te amo_-dijo Legolas levantándole el rostro suavemente por la barbilla, y reteniendo las enormes ganas de abrazarle.

Legolas y Elen comenzaron a bailar cuando faltaba solo una hora para la media noche, en ese tiempo ambos se abrazaron y se profesaron su amor, mientras una de las manos de el elfo jugueteaban suavemente con el cabello de ella y su otra mano la aferraba por la cintura,ella mantenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de su hermoso amado y sus manos se aferraban con dulzura de el cuello varonil, así pasaron esos momentos hasta que la música se detuvo y los señores de Lorien dieron la orden de despojarse de las mascaras, Legolas tomo a Elen de una mano

-_ven Elen_ –dijo Legolas guiándola fuera de la multitud que hasta ahora los había protegido de miradas indiscretas.

Elen lo siguió por un pasillo y luego por unas escaleras, hasta llegar a un balcón no muy retirado del lugar de la celebración, pero si lo suficiente como para no ser descubiertos, el balcón daba a un jardín de hermosas flores multicolores de donde venían entre la brisa fragancias dulces, la luna iluminaba en el cielo reflejándose en los seres que se descubrían ante su pálida luz haciéndolos ver como criaturas fuera de lo terrenal.

Legolas abrazo a Elen con fuerza, como había deseado estar así con ella, lentamente se quito la mascara que llevaba sobre su rostro, para luego con delicadeza despojar de lo mismo a la bellísima elfa que le miraba dulcemente, por fin Legolas pudo ver en todo su esplendor el bello rostro de la mariposa que había dejado caer sus alas en el camino hacia el lugar donde se hallaban, eran unos ojos azules, mas hermosos que el mar, mas hermosos que el cielo, llenos de un fuego sobrenatural, que daban paz a quien los miraba, Legolas tomo entre sus manos el rostro pálido le Elen, luego una de sus manos se deslizo por su mejilla hasta llegar a la boca, donde con un dedo delineo suavemente aquellos labios rozados como la rosas jóvenes,el elfo no pudo contener mas su deseo y beso a la elfa con amor, con dulzura, con pasión y sus manos se confundían en le cabello de la elfa, en la piel blanca, en la esbelta cintura.

_Toco tu boca, _

_Con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, _

_Voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, _

_Me miras, de cerca me miras, _

_Cada vez mas cerca, _

_Hasta que mi corazón no soporta mas _

_El deseo de querer besarte, _

_Mis labios se funden con los tuyos _

_En un beso puro, lleno de amor y deseo. _

_Mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, _

_Acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu cabello, _

_Mientras nuestras bocas se besan _

_como si tuviéramos la boca llena de un dulce néctar, _

_como si tuviéramos las bocas llenas del mismísimo amor. _

Elen se quedo quieta mientras Legolas le miraba con ternura sus manos se deslizaban por su rostro y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, al fin Legolas le beso con una gran ternura y Elen le correspondió dándole paso a su dulce boca, y llevando su lengua hacia él en una danza de desenfrenado amor, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia ella y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de aquel que le besa con locura.

_Bésame con tu boca de seda, _

_Bésame con esa boca que tanto deseo, _

_Lléname con tus cálidos labios, _

_Acaríciame con esas manos que tanto amo, _

_Bésame, una y otra vez, _

_Por que estos labios son solo tuyos, _

_Mi amado, _

_Abrázame con fuerza, _

_Abrázame, _

_Te amo, _

_Te amo. _

Ambos seres se confundieron en un apasionado abrazo, sus bocas se consumían mutuamente en un compartir de miel y néctar, en un compartir de amor. Después de aquel beso que era el primero de muchos otros que vendrían Elen y Legolas se abrazaron

-_Té amo_-la voz de Legolas estaba llena de felicidad, de amor, de primavera.

Elen le miro con esos ojos llenos de fuego, de un fuego cálido y limpio

- _yo también te amo Legolas_-y diciendo esto Elen se aferró a su amado.

Allí estaban esos dos seres que abrazados bajo la luz de la luna eran solo uno, un solo corazón, un solo suspiro, un solo amor.


End file.
